A lending hand
by whitefoxlia
Summary: Fang's a social worker at a center in town. The Farron's are a family with one daughter and one mistake. Can Fang help her when she's left in her care or will it only get worse? (Rating may go up, not to sure about that yet.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys before reading this could you maybe keep in mind that I actually didn't go to school , I was actually home schooled by myself so sorry if there are any mistakes. I had to do it myself, no tutor nothing like that at all.**

**I am going to read through and check it, it's just that I'm busy with my other stories. **

**Well on with the story and thanks for reading.**

Fang left the meeting in a really good mood, the door closed behind her and she walked out to the reception to talk with Sazh. Sazh was a man in his late forties; he was amazing at his job being a social worker and a receptionist on the side. He always had a smile and was great with people. Fang knocked on the glass above Sazh's head, gaining his attention. He slid the glass open "Hey Fang, how'd the meeting go this time?" Fang leant on the wall and put the brief case down against her leg. "It went great actually, I've shown them my report on Hope, he is showing amazing recovery. Is it me or does it feel really wrong having to give them a report about everyone I look after?" Sazh chuckles and reclines in his office chair, then props his feet up where the glass is supposed to be. "It's not just you, I feel it too. In my opinion it breaks the confidentiality rule." Fang runs a hand through her brown hair and sighs.

She stood up straight and nodded "I've got to go home, an early day tomorrow, I'll see you then. Lunch maybe?" Fang slowly started to walk out, being mindful of the people around the room. "Sounds great Fang, see you then have a good night." Sazh smiled at her then she left after bidding him a good night as well.

A man with bright blonde wearing a smart suit walked in and held the door open for a stunning pink haired person behind him. She was nice enough to hold open the door for Fang as she walked passed her. "Thank you." She just nods with a stone expression and continues on her way. Fang walked outside and looked back to see them talking to Sazh.

She opens her brief case and looks through it, she finds her sunglasses and pulls them out of a pocket and puts them on. She pulls out her car keys from her pocket as she walks across the parking lot to her car. She presses the button on the keys and her convertible unlocks. She opens the door and puts the key in the ignition. She throws the brief case on the back seat and turns a cd on. The music blasts through the speakers as she pulls out of the parking space and leaves.

She turns left and heads straight down the road humming along to the song that's playing very loud. She pulls into a driveway and turns the car off once she's parked, she leaves the brief case on the back seat to take to work with her tomorrow. Fang opens the car door and gets out slamming the car door behind her, she jogs up the stone path two her two story house. She pushes open the light brown wooden door and walks straight in. She walks past the living room on her left and takes a right once she's gone through the kitchen and opens the door to the study. There's a red head sitting at a computer in the far corner of the room with bright pink headphones on, singing lightly to a tune Fang doesn't recognise. She creeps up behind her slowly and pulls out the head phones. "Hey Vanille, how was college?" Vanille spins round in her chair. "It was great, and I was in the zone and you had to distract from it." Yeah she's crazy; she has a thing for being in some sort of zone which Fang can't see or sense when she's in it. Fang ruffles her adoptive sister head and sits down on the beige sofa against the wall. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't know." Fang lies down and puts her feet on the arm off the sofa closest to the door.

"I'll get you a new whatever you call it." Fang chuckles and closes her eyes as Vanille begins to type again.

"You can't just get me a 'new one' you idiot." Vanille continues typing and puts her head phones back in her ears. "Okay, I'm bored now so I'm going to leave and go somewhere else." Fang sits up and realises Vanille is in the 'zone' again, and hasn't listened to a word she has just said.

Fang stands up of the sofa and exits the room. She walks back out the kitchen and up the stairs by the front door. She slings her jacket over to the pile of shoes by the door and kicks her shoes off before going up stairs to her room. Fang opens the door and walks in the window on the right fills the room with light. Illuminating Fang's bed, computer wardrobe and lots of other things which have been placed on shelves or her thing which have been left lying on the floor, making a mess. "I'll tidy it up later." And with that Fang pulls the stuff off her desk and onto the floor creating a pile of crap which she would also 'tidy up later'. Fang turns on the tower for computer then her screen. While waiting for it to load she walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a loose blue T-shirt and some light grey slacks. She pulls off her clothes and stands there in just her underwear. She throws them with the rest of the clothes on the other side of the room, in a pile under the window and gets dressed.

The computer is turned on when she faces it, so she takes a seat on the chair and searches through it. She's been given a couple of more people to look after. Fang clicks on one file and a picture of a teenager probably about seventeen maybe eighteen appears on the screen. She has amazing pink hair, just like the woman she passed earlier. And piercing blue eyes gazed at her, like they could see right through her. Fang scrolled through it reading about her.

**Name**- Claire 'Lightning' Farron

**Age**-17

**Family**- Serah (Younger sister 14)

Jack Daniel Farron (Father 45)

Averia may Farron (Mother 40)

**Birthday**-March 19th

**Past before being admitted**-She attended Bodhum high school with her sister. She was a star on the track team and has a 3.8 GPA. When asked she says that her parents abused her for years, scarring her emotionally and physically. She has scars over her back, lines reaching from her shoulders all the way down to the bottom of her back. She also has a few light coloured scars running up her left arm near her shoulder. She was bullied through high school and could attend any college she wants when she would graduate.

**Reason for being admitted into Eden Facility**- Her parents admitted her because she has selective mutism, and schizophrenia. She hears people who tell her to be violent against herself and family.(That's how she got the scars on the top of her arm)

**Personality**-She acts shy around her parents, almost afraid of them even though she's hurt them in the past and could easily do it again. Some of her friends during high school would describe her as an outgoing and bright person. She acts like a big sister should around Serah, she loves her and looks after her. She's also very protective of her.

Fang finished reading and closed the page down and leaned back on her chair, giving her a mini heart attack when it tipped back to far and fell over. She whacks her foot on the desk as she lands on the floor and hits her arm on something "Ow, stupid fucking chair." She sits up grumbling and rubs her foot, relieving it of the pain. Her arms stings and she looks at it "Great now I've got carpet burn, shit." It stings worse when she touches it. "Why the fuck did I do that? VANILLE!" Fang remembers she's got headphones on and won't hear her; she sits up and moves the chair out of the way so she can stand. She walks out her room and down the hallway to the bathroom for a med kit. She pulls something out of it and squeezes some stuff from a tube onto her hand. "Okay that's cold." She dabs a tiny bit onto her arm and winces as the pain intensifies. "Fuc-" She stops mid sentence when she spts a very amused Vanille standing in the doorway. "Uhh hi, how long have you been there?" Vanille smirk and walks in the bathroom. She gets tissue and wipes the stuff from Fangs arm and hand. "It's the wrong tube you idiot." Fang rubs her neck sheepishly "I knew that.. uh of course I did." Vanille chuckles and reaches into the med kit and got out the right tube.

She puts a tiny bit on her hand before asking Fang for her arm. She spreads the cream on her arm, Fang winces thinking it's going to hurt. When Vanille's finished she screws the lid back on the tube and rests a hand on her hip, then looks up at Fang "Feel better now you big baby."

"Yeah I do, thanks Van." Fang puts the stuff away and walks back to her bedroom to look at the file again. She has to pick up the chair first so once it back on its wheels she sits on it. _Claire, that's a pretty name why would she change it to 'Lightning'. Hmm it's her birthday next month maybe I could figure out if she would want anything when I meet her. _Fang looks to the door when Vanille knocks. "What do you want for dinner?" Vanille looks around her room and takes a seat on her bed. "You should really tidy up in here."

Fang spins the chair round and puts her feet on the desk. "I'll do it later. About dinner I'm not hungry, I'll get something later. I think I've got another patient." She can feel Vanille's head on her shoulder as she starts to read the report. "Vanille stop it, it's confidential." Fang spins in her chair making Vanille step back. "Okay sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. You should probably get to sleep early tonight because if I remember correctly you've got a very early day tomorrow."

Fang stretches her arms above her head. "I will Van, now go and get something to eat you must be starving." Vanille nods then leaves, closing the door behind her. "Urggh. Why do people keep reminding me, I know I've got to leave early. I've got to meet that bitch." Fang closes down all the tabs on her computer and turns it off. Fang stands up and sits on the edge of her bed and falls back onto it. _It's not even that late it's only- _she tilts her head to look at the clock beside the T.V and Dvd player on her nightstand-_seven pm_. She puts her arms above her head and feels around for the pillow. Finding it she pulls it down and places it under her head.

Her phone beeps and she pulls it from her pocket, it's a message from Vanille saying she's going out and she'll be back in a couple of hours. She hears the front door open and shut. "Arhh I'm so bored." She takes the pillows and throws it to the top of the bed before moving herself on it and switching her T.V on. She settles for Jeremy Kyle, some his shows are funny to watch, so she sits there for an hour maybe two just watching it.

The front door opens making her get out from bed and walk to the top of the stairs to see Vanille taking off her coat and shoes by the front door. "Have a good time?" Vanille drops her shoe and looks up at Fang. "You scared me, and yes I did thank you. You know I always do when I hang out with them, they're good people even if you don't approve of some of them." Fang sits on the top step "I want you safe, and what _that_ person had going on in his life hasn't been exactly safe." Vanille sighs and picks up her coat. "He's changed alot since you last saw him." Vanille walks up the stairs and passed Fang to her room. "Great now I've got an angry teenager to deal with. You know what I'll deal with it later."She stands up and walks over to her bedroom door. "Good night Van." She's met with silence so she continues to her bed leaving the door open. She wraps the blankets over herself and gets comfortable. The sound of the T.V lulls her asleep in a matter of minutes.

Her alarm wakes her up at five thirty the next morning, she moves over in her bed trying to grab it and throw it at a wall somewhere. "Fuck." Her head appears from under the blanket, with half open eyes she turns off the racket and moves the blanket off herself. The cold air hitting her skin, she shivers as she stands up off her bed. Her back clicks as she stretches and yawns.

Fang walks over to her wardrobe to get her clothes out. She settles on a pair of black jeans and a button up white shirt. She puts them on after she has a shower and puts on clean underwear. She hears Vanille waking up while she's in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal and drinking a cup of coffee. Vanille's head appears around the corner and she comes in the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee that Fang has prepared for her. "Morning Van." Vanille mumbles something unintelligible and sips her coffee.

Fang finishes off her drink and goes to the front door to put on some shoes. "I'll be back around eight-ish this evening. Have a god day and don't be late." Fang leaves after that and goes to her car. Turning on the engine the music starts to play very loud, it startles her and she turns it down to a level her ears can handle this early.

The drive to work is relatively quick this time of the morning, and she parks in her parking space around seven o'clock. She reached to the back of her to grab the brief case before opening the car door. She closes the door when she climbs out and walks to the building with Eden Facility in big letters above it. She opens the door and walks in, Sazh isn't at the reception today so she says a polite hi to the person behind the desk then continues on the way passed her and down the hall and straight to her office.

She unlocks her door and walks in. In the centre of the room is her desk with a fancy black chair behind her, she's got file cabinets to the left of the room next to the window which is opened. She walks in and puts the brief case on her desk before going to the shelves on the left of the door and looks through it and finds Lightning file and puts that next to her brief case. There's a clock on the wall above her door. "Only half hour to go till I have to see the queen bitch." She sits behind her desk and opens the file, she does a quick scan of it before someone knocked on the open door. She looks up and smiles. "Good morning Ms Fang."

"Tifa I've told you many times to call me Fang, but good morning." Fangs face lights up as she's sees what's in Tifa's hand, "You bought me coffee." Tifa smiles and puts it on Fangs desk. "Thanks love." Fang grins and watches Tifa leave, as always she closes the door silently. _Note to self, ask Jihl to give Tifa a raise. _Fang spends the time until her meeting revising and looking over the Lightning's file. She really likes to know who she dealing with, so it would help tremendously for when they meet. She drinks the last of the coffee down in one go and leaves for the meeting.

She goes to the fourth floor of the building and straight to Jihl's office. Her assistant tells her that she'll be seen in a minute, and is told to take a seat outside her office to wait. She doesn't have to wait long because Jihl walks out to get her about five minutes after she had sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Hello Fang, it's nice to see you again, how long has it been about a month wouldn't you say?" Jihl sits behind her large desk and leans forward into her hands that are resting at the elbows on the table. "I would say so, about that."

"Take a seat." Fang sits in one of the two chairs in front of her and the desk. "How are things with you, how's Vanille." Fang eyes widen slightly, she never talks about her personal life at work. _How does she know about Vanille? _Jihl smirk as her eyes cloud over "How is she?"

Fang shakes her slightly and answers her. "She's great actually." Fang looks Jihl in the eyes as she gives her the file that she had carried over with her. Fang watches as she flips through it. "As your aware Claire Farron will be admitted here, her parents are having serious trouble and she refuses to talk about anything. She is also a danger to her family and friends because she's starting to get violent. You're aware she is going to be under your care while she's here aren't you?"

Fang leans forward. "Of course I am, and I'm willing to do it. I really could help her if she'll let me." Jihl hands the file back to Fang. Fang holds it on her lap. "Is that all I'm needed for?"

Jihl nodded and pressed a button behind her desk, not removing her gaze from Fang. "Yuffie come and get Fang from my office." The door opened and the small brown haired assistant appeared next to Fang. "Have a good day."Jihl says with a sinister smile. "You too." Fang jogs as soon as she's away from the office and o a lift. She gets into it and is extremely happy with who she sees. "She that bad?" Fang hits her head on the metal wall. "Yes Sazh she is, I get this weird feeling around her like she knows something I don't, and when she looks at me it's like she knows what I'm thinking." Sazh laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder. They arrive on the ground floor and Sazh walks Fang back to her office. "Thanks Sazh, and for lunch how about the usual?" Sazh grinned "I'll see you then." He left after leaving Fang in her office.

She sighed and sat down in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk she leaned back and closes her eyes. Another knock at the door made her feet on the floor and sit properly at her desk. "Come in." She called out. The door opened and in walked the one person she didn't want to see just yet. He sat in the chair opposite Fang and leaned over onto her desk. "What do you want Raines?" He chuckles and picks up a file from her desk. He opened it and was about to read when Fang snatched it from his hand and slid it into the briefcase.

"Can't I come and visit and old friends?" He says looking into Fangs eyes wearing a straight face. "Okay maybe _I _can't, but I've heard some pretty interesting news about someone looking after a Farron girl, or will soon be looking after her."

"What's it to you?" She said menacingly at him as she puts the brief case in a draw behind her desk.

"I', here to take her off your hands, you've got alot going on right now." Fang snorts" And I think she's more in my area of expertise anyway, so it would be nice if you could hand her over to me and I could do it for you." Fang stood up behind her desk and got really close to his face.

"She's not some sort of project Raines, she's a person a seventeen year old girl, a very troubled seventeen year old girl I might add. I can help her. No I will help her to the best of my abilities and I will not hand her over as you so nicely said."Fang sat back down in her chair. "Now get out of my office." She demanded her voice a higher volume than what was just used. Cid stood up and put his hand on the door handle. "You will regret this Fang, I assure you." He opened the door and Tifa walked in. "Hello Tifa."Fang smiled "Take a seat."

Tifa sat down and crossed her legs. "Would you like me to not send him through next time Ms Fang." Tifa avoided Fangs eyes, looking really upset and guilty.

"That would be very nice if you would do that, and don't feel so bad you didn't know I hated him." Tifa chuckled and relaxed into the chair. "Sorry Ms Fang it won't happen again." Fang ran a hand through her messy hair and leaned back in her chair again. "It's nearly lunch isn't it?"

Tifa checks her watch "It's only ten o'clock Ms Fang." Fang groans and opens an eye slightly to look up at the clock, when she sees Tifa's right she groans again and closes the eye. "This day is going to go so slow. I'm starving already." Tifa's head perks up. "Would you like me to get you something miss Fang?"

"No it's fine, I'll wait till I have lunch with Sazh. Anyway is there something you wanted to see me for, or were you eaves dropping on my conversation." Tifa's face turned a light shade of pink making Fang chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume anything." Tifa waves her hands frantically in front of herself. "It's okay, and no I wasn't eaves dropping I did actually want to ask you something." Fang looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Could I have Thursday off?"

"Why should I let you do that?" Fang raised an eye brow at Tifa and smirks.

"Uh...because it's my one year anniversary." Tifa wasn't looking in Fangs direction and has now found the view out of the ground floor window fascinating. "Okay Thursday you can have off, I'm sure I can manage without you for a day." Tifa grins and says thank you before skipping out the room in a very happy mood. "What am I going to do with that girl."

Fang walks over to the file cabinet and opens a drawer. She looks through them before coming to the one she was looking for. 'Hope Estheim' She pulls out and sits back onto her chair. She puts her feet up on the desk again and hopes no one will make her take them off of it. She reads through Hopes file and all the progress he's made since her first got here.

He was only nine at the time and was suffering from mutism, he didn't like to talk. It took over two months to even get him to say a 'thank you' to Fang, but now he's 12 and he's been here for three years and he's improved dramatically if not very slowly. His mother Nora had visited him weekly to help support him, and brought some of his things from home with every visit. Nora was very surprised when he said hello to her after two and a half months of being here, she was so proud of him, even if it was a slow start it was s tart none the less. Fang had gradually gotten to know him and eventual came his friend and someone who he looked up to.

Fang had helped him, tremendously to make friends and to talk to people that he would never of thought about doing if he had never met her. Nora told Fang a couple of years ago that she was very worried about Hope, and about week ago she said all of her worries were gone and she very grateful that she had helped her son. She had even hugged Fang as did Hope.

Fang in a couple of days would have to say good bye to Hope, his treatment was complete and he had no reason to stay any more. She would be upset but she wouldn't tell him that she would smile at him and give him a final hug.

Fang zoned back in on where she was, and her legs where now on the floor and she had managed to drink all of her coffee. Hopes file was closed in her lap and her phone was riging. Fang shook her head and answered it "Hello"

"_Fang it's Sazh, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel lunch. Dajh need picking up from school so I'll have to leave and take him home."_

"Okay, we'll reschedule for some other time then?"

"_Okay then. I am sorry Fang."_

"Don't worry about it, go and get your son." Sazh hangs up the phone without saying anything else. Fang puts Hopes file back into the cabinet before leaving her office and walking to the the gym on the other side of the building.

There weren't many people when she opened the double doors into the hall. She walked straight through the hall and opened the changing room doors. Once she's sure the doors are closed properly she walks over to her locker to get dressed. She unlocks the locker and gets out a pait of black shorts and a white vest top. She changes quickly and puts the jeans and shirt she was wearing in the locker.

She walks back out into the massive hall, there's loads of exercise equipment spread out in the room. Fang walks straight over to the punching bag. She likes kicking and punching the bag, it helps her relieve stress. She starts her work out routine, and starts to punch and kick all in a sequence. She gets twenty minutes into when someone calls out her name. "Yo Fang." Fang stops mid kick and turns to the person who called her name. "What is up with today, I've had at last four people interrupt what I'm doing." She walks over to her. "Anyway what's up Lebreau?"

"Is it me or is everybody talking about you, and someone called Farron. Soo.. who is she?" Fang chuckles and sits on a bench next to the wall and a box full of water bottles next to it. "She's a new patient I'm going to look after."

"Oh I thought it was something else." Lebreau nervously chuckled and sat down next to Fang. "What did you mean earlier about being interrupted my four people today?"

"I was trying to read her profile and every time people would interrupt m, or someone wanted to speak to me. " Lebreau laughed and put a hand on Fang's shoulder."Poor you love." Fang knocks her hand off and stands up. "I'm going to finish working out, is that all you wanted me for?" Lebreau nods and walks off to leave Fang to get back to her workout.

Fang works out for the next hour, completely missing lunch. She picks up a bottle of water by the bench and walks over to the dressing room. She gets dressed once she's had a shower in the changing rooms and heads back to her office. To her surprise she found food on her desk when she opened her door. She pokes her head down the hall to face where Tifa's desk is. "Thank you." She waits a few seconds then hears a call back "You're welcome." Fang grins and walks back into her office.

She sits on her chair and removes the papers that are on the desk before starting to eat the lunch Tifa had gotten her. She presses a button on her desk "Tifa, can you come to my office please."

"_Yes Ms Fang." _She heard back through the tiny speaker. Tifa appears in the doorway moments later "What did you want to see me for Ms Fang?"

"Take a seat." She does "I was wondering if you could set up a meeting for me with Daniel and Averia Farron for in a couple of days time." Tifa crosses her leg and writes something down on the clipboard she's carrying. "Okay, I can call them and arrange a meeting, would you want them to bring Claire or not?" Fang opens her bottle of water. "Leave Claire out of it for the time being, she'll have enough of this place for the next couple of years, or however long it takes to help her." Tifa nods and writes that down onto the clipboard, "Would you like me to arrange it for Thursday. I'll tell Sazh and he'll bring them here."

"Thank you Tifa, that'll be great. Make sure both of them are available though, it wouldn't be worth setting up a meeting with just one parent."

"Will do Ms Fang, I'll get right on it." Tifa leaves the room and goes to arrange the meeting. Fang continues eating her late lunch. When she was finished she threw it in the waste basket by her door from her desk. She gets it in and raises her arms in victory "Yes, I should be a basketball player instead of a social worker." She chuckles to herself and gets on with her work. She had to sign some forms to arrange Lightning's room and all the necessities she'll need while staying here. Fang looked out of her window. It was pitch black outside. She packed up the papers she was signing and puts them in her briefcase to take home with her; she still had more to sign after all. She locked her office on her way out and headed down the hall, passed Tifa's empty desk and through double glass doors.

The place was empty as she walked through the halls, except from a couple of people who stay late to help their patients if need be. She opened the door, to the reception Lebreau was behind the desk. "Night Breau" She heard a goodnight and she waved her hand on her way out the only entrance. The doors shut behind her, the light from the building casting her shadow on the tarmac underneath her feet. She walks to her car and climbs in the driver's seat and puts the briefcase on the seat next to her.

She starts the engine and goes home. Fang pulls into her drive and gets out from the car and picks up the briefcase taking it with her. She unlocks her front door and walks in, all the lights are off so she's quiet as she closes the door. She kicks off her shoes and puts her briefcase on one of the leather sofas in the living room. It's quiet so she tip toes to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee to last the evening; she's going to need it. She leans on the counter and waits for her coffee. She gets up knowing it's going to take a while, she takes her briefcase upstairs and puts it on her bed and turns on her computer.

She hears the kettle finishes and jogs out her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Might as well take it up stairs with me." Fang mumbles to herself, she takes the pot upstairs with a cup. She gets to the landing at the top of the stairs and Vanille's door open. She puts the stuff down and walks over to Vanille's room and opens the door slightly and peers in. The rooms empty and it's very late at night. "I'm going to have to talk with her when she comes back." She walks to her room picking up the pot of coffee and the cup on her way.

She settles at her desk and pours some of the coffee into the cup and brings up hopes file. She opens the case and takes out some papers from it and puts them on her desk.

"Fang wake up. FANG?" Fang's head shoots up from her desk; she hears a chuckle from her left and turns her face around. There's a reddish orange splodge by her door way. She brings her hands up to her eyes and rubs them. When they open again it's a clearer image she sees Vanille. "What Vanille." Vanille walks into the room and leans on the desk next to where Fang's head was a moment ago. "You're late for work." Fang starts to frantically put the papers back into her briefcase and once she's closed it she runs over to the wardrobe. Taking of her clothes as she goes, she checks the time on her alarm clock as she puts new clothes onto her bed. "I'm two hours late, why didn't you wake me up?" She pulls up her jeans and puts her shirt on and does the buttons up, waiting for Vanille to answer.

Vanille doesn't look at Fang, and instead opts to looking out her window instead. "I wasn't here." Fang remembers about Vanille's room being empty last night when she got in, and a frown forms on her face. "I know, but I don't have time for this now, it's half nine and I've got to leave." She pulls on a grey blazer over her white shirt and does up one of the buttons. She walks passed Vanille, grabbing her briefcase and running down the stairs. She pulls on her shoes and leaves the house, the door slamming behind her.

She skids into her parking space at Eden Facility and jogs into the building passed the reception and down the halls to her office. Tifa stands up from her desk as Fang walks past and walks with her to her office door. "Mr Raines came by earlier and was looking for you." Fang opens her door and walks in. "He wanted me to give you this." Tifa hands Fang a sealed white envelope. "Thank you Tifa. Could you maybe get me a coffee?" Tifa nods and leaves closing the door on her way out.

She opens the envelope and pulls out it' content and lays it on her desk. It's a few photos. They were of Fang when she was younger, in one she was getting into a black car with tinted windows. The others of her were when she was in college and with her friends. If you looked closer at the picture you could notice certain things. She picks her phone up when it rings."Fang speaking."

"_Good morning, I hope you got my present?" _Fang scowled at her wall, if she stared harder there would end up with a hole in the wall so she closes her eyes and reclines back in her seat and puts her feet on her desk. "I did, but I don't understand why I have them. There not important."

Cid chuckles on the other line, you can hear his shoes on the marble floor as he walks around his office. _"I beg to differ Fang, What if I show them to Jihl. They may not show anything specific, but Jihl will read between the lines, and then what will you do but lose your job." _She can hear him laugh again her knuckles turn white from the vice grip she has got on her office phone. "Bastard. Is this all because you can't look after Lightning?"

"_Of course it is, their important people and it would look great for me if I can help her. And cure her off the diseases and crap she's suffering from." _ Fang snarls. "She's a fucking person Raines, not some project." Cid chuckles again, his footsteps stop and Fang hears a squeak "I'm helping her, you will do nothing but damage her in the end." Her grip tightens when Cid speaks again. _"Damage her, why would I want to do that. She's already fucked up as it is." _ The line goes dead as Fang snaps the phone. She flings it at the wall and its smashes, coming apart into several pieces and scatters over the floor next to her bookcase. "Ms Fang, are you alright? I heard a crash." Fang sighs _I really need to learn to control my temper. _"I'm fine Tifa, you can come in." The door opens hesitantly and Tifa walks in carrying her coffee. She walks over to the desk and hands the cup to Fang's outstretched hand. "Thank you." Tifa sits on one of the chair and gasps when she spots the phone. "What happened to your phone Ms Fang?"

Fan chuckles and spins around until her feet touch the floor. "I threw it, after I had an unpleasant call from Raines." Tifa's eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you okay Ms Fang?" Fang spins around to face Tifa. She grin at her assistant and answers "I'm fine Tifa." Tifa didn't look convinced but smiled kindly and nodded. "Oh Ms Fang, I've just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I've had to reschedule the appointment with the Farron's for one o'clock today." Fang's eyes widen and she almost drops her coffee. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Fang leans on her desk and looks Tifa in her reddish brown eyes. Tifa coughs before answering "I said...um I've had to reschedule the Farron's appointment for one o'clock today." Fang leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. Tifa relaxes and sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier Ms Fang but you weren't here and I couldn't reach you on your phone an-." Fang holds her hand out and smiles at Tifa. "It's not your fault. I'll just have to deal with it." Tifa smile, happy that her boss isn't mad at her. "Don't you have tomorrow off?"

"Yes Ms Fang." Tifa smiles again.

"I hope you have a great anniversary, you can go now unless you need me for something." Fang raises an eyebrow, patiently waiting for her to say something, you could see her thoughts show on her face as they keep changing. "No Ms Fang I don't think I need you for anything. Can I leave now?"

"Yes you can, and thank you for the coffee." Fang smiles at her as she leaves. She puts the pictures back in the envelope and puts I tin her drawer in her desk. Fang picks up her coffee and takes a sip, trying not to burn her tongue on the hot drink.

Before she knew it Fang was sitting in meeting room 4 at quarter to one waiting for Tifa to bring in Lightning's parents. A quiet knock at the door made Fang close her laptop and straighten herself up before speaking. "Come in." Tifa opens the door and walks in, she's followed by two people, a tall handsome made with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with no tie and the top button of his white shirt undone, making him look more relaxed.

After him a beautiful woman maybe in her early thirties she has light pink hair and ocean blue eyes like her daughters. She was wearing a white leather jacket and a light purple silk shirt underneath it. She was also had on black jeans with a thin black belt. Fang stood up and walked over to them and greeted them then held out her hand for them to shake. "Take a seat."She says to the Farron's " Tifa you can either stay or leave, it's up to you." Tifa sits down next to Fang back on the other side of the table, opposite to the clients. Once their all seated Tifa pulls out a pen and writes some things down on the clipboard she bought with her. "Hello as I've said my names Fang. If you don't mind I have a couple of things I want to ask you." They both nod and get comfortable. "First off, why do you want to bring your daughter here?" Fang already knew the reasons but she wanted to hear for herself the reason why.

"Well for starters we think she really needs help with her umm problems." Fang raises an eyebrow at them then and leans over to see what Tia's writing. It turns out that Tifa is recording the meeting by writing everything down rather quickly as it's spoken. "She hasn't always been like this; we don't really know what changed in her. It happened over night almost, it was like one day she was the sweet innocent little fifteen year old girl and the next, well she wanted to be called Lightning she wouldn't talk. She would always go to her room after school and you'd hear her voice talking to someone." _Do they not know about her schizophrenia? "_Then she started to get violent, that's when we realised she needed help desperately." Jack Farron stops talking and leans his elbows on the table between them.

"We heard this was the place to come, if she got out of hand, or it turned really serious." Mrs Farron piped in. Fang turns her gaze to Lightning's mother. "What do you mean, from who? And how serious is it?"

"She's started to fight at school, she even broke a classmates arm a week or so ago. He was a nice guy too, she had no reason to do it. Oh a family friend suggested it, she has a son who is here Nora Estheim her name is. Nice woman."

"Yeah she is, and so is her son. Back to Lightning, how doe-."

"Claire." Daniel interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Claire; we refuse to call her anything but that name." Fang nodded and continued. "How does Claire feel about all of this, is she comfortable with being moved here?"

"I don't think she'll be happy when we tell her but she's going to have to deal with it."

Fang looked at Averia Farron. "You mean to tell me you haven't told her yet. I haven't met her but I think your right about her not being happy, I think she's going to get angry about being told a couple days or maybe even a week before she gets admitted here. I suggest you tell her as soon as you can." Mr Farron doesn't look too pleased with having to tell his daughter about this, it's almost like he won't do it. Jack looks up from the table to face Fang. "How do you know what she's going to act like? As you've said you haven't met her, you're just assuming things." Fang leans in closer to him.

"I've worked with kids like her, I know people with the same as you call it 'problems'. I should know what I'm talking about." Being defeated he straightens back into his chair and crosses her arms. "I'm sorry about him, her gets defensive about the parenting thing."

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with alot of parents like him in the couple of years I've worked here for." Fang smiles and looks over at Tifa, who is still writing down their conversation. "We've got everything sorted for her move. There is a room prepared for her with the basic things she'll need. She's allowed to bring anything she wants just no mobiles and no illegal things like drugs cigarettes alcohol, nothing like that."

"Why would she bring anything like that for?" Jack questions.

"I'm not saying she will, it's just a precaution because some people have brought things here like that and have caused trouble in the past."

"Okay we'll make sure she isn't carrying anything she's not supposed too. On another note we would like to have her here by Tuesday next week. If that would be possible that is." Averia pulls her bag to her lap and undoes the zip and searches through it.

"Tifa could you please check if that would be okay." Tifa stops writing "Of course Ms Fang." She puts her clipboard on the table and leaves the room to check. Mrs Farron pulls what looks like a diary from her bag with a pen, she opens the book to the page that's book marked and writes something down.

They sit in silence until Tifa comers back five minutes later and confirms that it would be okay. "Well I have nothing more to ask you. Tifa can take you back to the reception unless you want to know anything else?" Jack stands up an pulls out the chair for his wife. "No I don't think there was anything else. It was nice meeting you." Averia holds out her hand and Fang shakes it, then she shakes Jacks hand. "Tifa I'm heading back to my office, I'll see you later." Fang picks up her Jacket and briefcase and gets up from her chair. She throws her Jacket over her shoulder and leaves the room.

She walks out to the reception at the end of the day. Sazh is behind the desk so she walks over to him and leans on the glass once it's slid open. "How's it going?" Sazh chuckles and leans forward on his desk to talk to fang. "It's going great, can't complain. Ho are you, I've heard Cid's been getting on your case about the Farron girl." Fang nods and faces him. "You got that right, he's a pain in my ass. He's really starting to annoy me, he was even threatening me that if I don't let him look after her he'll talk to Jihl and have me fired." Sazh lets out a low whistle and scratches the back of his neck. "Good luck with him, I've known the guy for near ten years, and I know he's not going to give up that easy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mate, I appreciate it. I've got to get going though It's getting late and I need to talk to Vanille. See you tomorrow mate, have a good night."

"You too mate, and good luck with Vanille." He closes the glass and gets back to work." Fang leaves the building and walks to her car. she unlocks it and sits down in her seat. She starts up the engine and pulls out from her parking space and leaves the area.

She drives down the road " Fuck." Fang stops the car abruptly and turns around. "I've left my fucking briefcase." She drives back quickly to the office, and parks by the doors and walks in and straight to her office.

Once she's got her briefcase she leaves again, saying good night to Lebreau on the way out. "What is up with me today." She gets into her car and is about to reverse when she spots something moving out the corner of her eye. She looks over and she sees a person staggering around on the sidewalk a couple of metres away from her car. She tries to see who it is but it won't work so she opens he car and steps out. "Excuse me, are you alright?" The person still staggers around, they look like they're hurt. Fang runs over when the person catches their foot on something and starts falling towards the hard concrete. She manages to catch the person before their head smacks into the ground. She turns the body over. She gasps as she sees the face. "Lightning?" She shakes her but her eyes are closed and she's completely relaxed. "Fuck, what am I going to do with her?" She looks around trying to think of something. _That's it. _She picks the girl up and walks over to her car and straps her into the driver's seat.

She turns of the engine and opens the car door. She runs around to the Lightning's door and opens it. She unbuckles her seatbelt and picks her up. She kicks the door shut and carries her to the front door. There's a light on upstairs so she opens the door and walks straight to the living room and places her gently onto the sofa. "Shit!" She puts the briefcase on the table with her Jacket and walks back out in the hall to close the door and take of her shoes. She runs upstairs to grab a pillow for her guest and a two blankets-one for her and one for Lightning- she places one over her and tucks her in.

Fang looks at the ceiling as she hears Vanille walking around above her. Then not a moment later she hears someone jog down the stairs. Vanille gasps behind her. "What did you do?" Fang puts her arms on her hips and scowls at her sister.

"I didn't do a thing, she was at my work. Well not _at _my work. When I was leaving I got half way home and forgot something so I had to go and get it, and on my way out she was there. She looked hurt and I couldn't see her face until I stopped her from cracking her skull." Vanille looks at the girl one year younger than her.

"Who is she?"

Fang sits on the coffee table and leans her head into her hands. "She is Lightning 'Claire' Farron. She is another patient at Eden Facility, well she's supposed to be as of next week. Oh you better not be here when she wakes up." Vanille looks at her. "And why not?"

"Because she has a very bad anger problem, and I don't want you getting hurt. Her situations going to be bad enough with, me here and her in an unfamiliar place." Fang stands up and hugs Vanille then sits down on the chair facing the sofa and wraps the blanket around herself. "Good night Vanille"

"Night Fang I'll see you tomorrow." Fang nods and watches her go up the stairs.

She sighs and stretches out her legs and settles her eyes on the teenager on her sofa. "What am I gonna do with you ay?"

Fang sits there on her comfy chair for the next seven hours while waiting for the girl to wake up. When her blue eyes finally open she sits up like lightning and presses herself back onto the sofa. "You're okay, you were hurt." Lightning looks around the room frantically, presumably trying to find an escape route. "I'm not going to hurt you." Lightning looks at her then, a glare forming on her face. "Who the fuck are you? Where am I?"

"Okay, first off my names Oerba Yun Fang, but everybody calls me Fang. And you are in my home." Lightning still looks really tense and is still looking around the room, her eyes darting everwhere. "Nobody is going to hurt you." Lightning looks at her again. She puts her feet on the floor and stands up. "What's wrong?" She stalks closer to Fang, like a lion hunting a zebra. She gets right in her face then grins maliciously at her.

Something didn't feel right to Fang. And she was right.

The next thing Fang knew she was lying on the coffee table with pain in her back and shoulder blades. Fang reaches her hands up and grasps Lightning wrists, which just gets her a slap in the face with both hands as a retaliation. Lightning snickers down at Fang. Then leans close to her until Fang can feel her warm breath on her face. "Stay the fuck away from me, or you will get hurt." She looks the girl in the eyes and shows she's not afraid of her. Lightning looks shocked for a split second and leans back slightly.

Fang feels her relax just a tiny bit and looks at how they are lying and realises the teen is straddling her waist on the coffee table in her living room. With Vanille upstairs who would be waking up soon. "Can you let me up?" She gets up and walks back over to the sofa. She closes in herself and looks at her hands and starts giggling hysterically. _Are they sure it's schizophrenia that she's diagnosed with, or is it something else? _Fang sits up and goes back to the chair she was previously sitting on. Lightning's laughter makes her look at the girl again. _Maybe multiple personality disorder? _She smiles at Lightning who is now kicking her legs out and skimming them on the cream carpet and then hitting the heel of her foot back on the sofa. "Lightning? Dou you want to go home?" Her feet stop swinging and she goes still. "Lightning? Do you-"

"NO!" The volume of her voice startles Fang. She holds up her hands in surrender even if Lightning can't see them because she pulled her knees up on the sofa and has placed her fore head onto them, and wrapped her arms around her legs and is now hugging them.

"Okay I won't take you back." Lightning goes quiet again and falls onto the sofa without letting go of her legs. "Why don't you want to go back?"

Lightning stops completely and lies completely still like a statue. "Are you hungry?" Lightning looks at Fang and grins. "Yeah I am Fang. Why?"

"Okay then, what do you want for breakfast? Lightning sits up on the sofa and outs her feet on the floor. Light footsteps sound from upstairs making Lightning tilt her head up to the ceiling. "Who's upstairs?"

"That's my sister Vanille, she's getting up to leave for college." Lightning nods but stays quiet. The shower can be heard a little while later. "Follow me, I thought you were hungry." Fang smiles at Lightning and they walk to the kitchen. "Do you like pancakes?" Lightning smiles at her and makes the counter top by the sink a seat. "Pancakes it is then." Fang gets to work at making pancakes.

Once there done two for each of them, and she leaves two on a plate for Vanille. They walk back into the living room to eat them and Fang switches on the T.V and hands the remote to Lightning. She looks at Fang in shock and looks through the channels, taking occasional bites of her pancakes.

"Morning Fang. How's the gue-." Vanille stops in the doorway upon seeing the girl awake and flicking through the channels. She smiles at Fang. "There pancakes in the kitchen." Before Fang could finish the sentence Vanille was already skipping off to the kitchen saying thank you. Fang chuckles and continues eating her breakfast. Vanille walks into the room and sits on the sofa. Lightning looks over her shoulder from her seat on the coffee table. Lightning raises an eyebrow at the red head then focuses back on the screen.

"Hi Vanille." Lightning speaks to Vanille.

"Uhh hi umm..."

"It's Lightning."

"Hi Lightning." Vanille smiles at her then eats her pancakes. Lightning stays silent until Vanille leaves twenty minutes later. "Don't you like Vanille? She's great once you get to know her." Lightning takes her plate to the kitchen then puts it in the sink. When she walks back in Fang has stood up and is taking the blankets back upstairs. Having no choice Lightning follows her upstairs and to her room.

Fang folds them up and puts them back under the bed then turns around and sits on the floor next to her bed, then tilts her head back and looks at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Fang looks at Lightning who is standing in front of her window. "Just relaxing." Her head rolls over to the side and she catches sight if the time. "Crap!"She gets up from the floor and goes to her wardrobe. She gets her clothes then walks into her bathroom.

She come back into her bedroom minute later fully dressed. Lightning had got comfortable on her bed and was flicking through the channels on T.V. "What the hell am I gonna do with you." Lightning looks at Fang and scowls. Fang picks up her phone from the end of the bed and dials a number. _"Sazh Katzroy speaking."_

"Sazh its Fang."

"_Hi Fang, how are ya?"_

"Yeah good morning alright. Listen Sazh I don't think I'm goin to be able to come in to work, do you think you could get someone to send all my paperwork to my house just for today?" Fang starts pacing around the room.

"_Why? What happened? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah I'm fine it's just...I"

"_You can tell me Fang." _There is very noticeable concern in his voice for his friend.

"Lightning Farron happened, she's in my house."There's a pause on the other line for about ten seconds until he speaks again.

"_Take her home, it's the only thing you can do. Her parents are probably worried about her."_ Fang scoffed.

"She doesn't want to go back and I can't bring her to work with me, and there is no one I can leave her here by herself all day."

"_Fang you can't keep her at your house, you've got to take her home. It's where she's got to be. How about you bring her in and I'll call her parents to come and pick her up, does that sound alright?"_ Fang leans against her desk and looks at Lightning who's found the T.V remote and is watching Jeremy Kyle. "Okay fine, but she's not going to be happy about this. See you in a few." Fang hangs up and runs a hand through her hair and looks at the girl. "Hey Lightning." Said girl looks at Fang. "I'm so sorry to say this but, I've called your parents and there going where I work to come and pick you up." Lightning's eyes go wide and she back up into the head board creating a bang when it hits the wall. "I know you don't want to go home, but it really is the best choice. I'll be seein' you soon anyway." Fang grins at her, trying to not make her angry again. Lightning slowly starts to sit up. "Please, come on." Lightning nods and goes back down stairs.

When Fang reaches the bottom step Lightning is already putting her shoes and jacket on, with what looks like a frown across her face. Fang does the same minus the frown and waits by the front door for her to finish. She opens it when Lightning stands up and walks over to her, Lightning leaves first then Fang after. Fang watches her walk to the car. _Hmm she's not staggering at all like she was yesterday. _They get into her car then drive off down the road.

When Fang gets to work she can already see the Farron's in the reception through the glass door at the entrance. "Come on kid." Fang touches her knee, Lightning nods then they leave the car in silence. Lightning walks slower than normal and takes her time getting to the building. Fang holds the door open for her and they walk into the warm reception area. "Lightning, you're okay" Mrs Farron hugs her daughter tightly and checks over her face hair and lots of other strange places. Fang looks at them with faint amusement, especially since Mrs Farron is being overly dramatic and it all looks rehearsed.

Mr Farron on the hand was wearing a scowl directed at Lightning.

"What is the meaning of this Claire?" Fang sees Lightning wince and her mother lets go of her to stand by her father. "What was the point, we came home and you weren't there, Sera said you just left without saying anything. No indication where you were going nothing what so ever." Jack looked around and noticed that the few people in the room as well were looking at him. "We'll finish this at home." He grabs Lightning by the wrist and drags her out of the building, Mrs Farron following behind.

Fang looks at the car they get into and watch it leave the car park. "Well my life just got a lot more interesting."

**I know it's a flight story, but I had to write it. This idea has been in my head for ages I had to post it once it was finished. ****If I can get 10-15 reviews I'll think of updating it sooner than ****05/07/2013.** What do you think? Thanks so much for reading, bye guys :)

**Take a look at my profile if you have time it'll tell you when I update my stories :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could you guys read the authors note at the end of the chapter. Thanks. **

**Also this chapter will contain a couple of OC's, because I already have something for the other characters in the game, and I needed a few more.**

**There are two voices in her head**

**MALE-bold and italic**

**FEMALE- bold and has apostrophes around it.**

**Enjoy :)**

Lightning was tossed into her room as soon as she got home. "And you can fucking stay there until you learn to behave yourself." A rough manly voice yells as he slams the door at her. She sinks to the floor against the door and balled her hands into fist then pressed them over her eyes. Lightning started laughing. "HAHAHAHA. This is crazy. That fucking hurt you psycho." She yells at the top of her voice to the man that she knew had left her. '**Don't worry about him.'**

She shakes her head and stands up onto wobbly legs ignoring the silky velvet voice in her head. She hobbles over to the bed which is on the left of the dark room. And looks at it for a while until something bangs on the door loudly, she's startled so she screams and when she turns to the door her foot catches on something and she tumbles onto the bed. "Sis it's me, Serah." A quiet voice is heard from the hall outside.

She gets up slowly her ankle throbs as she stumbles around to the door. She tries to open it but it won't open. _**You idiot pull the handle down first. **_Lightning does and the door swings open to see a younger version of herself. "Serah." She reaches her hand out and rests it on her little sisters head. "You should be at school." The girl shakes her head and walks past Lightning and sits on the bed. She switches on the light illuminating the room.

The room has bright red wallpaper and there is only a bed, wardrobe, chester drawers a desk with a T.V on and a couple of shelves for her to put her stuff on, in the entire room. She walks next to Serah and leans her head on the girls left shoulder. Her fringe falling over her eyes and tickling her nose. She lets out a giggle and stands up straight. _**You know you want to, you really need it.**_** 'Don't listen to him, you don't need to hurt anyone. Just calm down' **She pushes both of her hands to the side of her head and covers her ears. Her breathing gets faster and more ragged.

Serah turns around when she hears a thump on the floor behind her. "Sis are you okay, what happened?" Lightning looks up at her from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Tell them to go away." Lightning whimpers, a few tears fall from her eyes. Serah falls to the floor and hugs her sister pressing Lightning's head into her shoulder. She can feel Lightning shake so she rubs her hand over her back to try and calm her down. "Has mum and dad told you yet." She says in her ear once the crying and shaking has stopped.

Lightning head lifts up and she looks into eyes that are so much like her own. "Told me what Serah." Serah's eyes show her guilt and possible apprehension about saying to her what she should already know. Serah sits up and crosses her legs and lightning leans back on her legs and sits on her feet. "Uhh sis, they are going to take you to Eden Facility, it's a place going to help you get better. They want you to get help which why their taking you next week." Lighting's eyes get darker and she stands up abruptly.

She marches over to her desk and puts her hands on it. _**DO IT! "**_Serah leave. NOW!" Serah scurries out of the room and closes the door behind her. As soon as Lightning hears the door click she hits everything of her desk, including the T.V, pictures and a pile of Dvd's. They crash on the floor, and sash into pieces or break. The T.V starts to smoke, but in spite of that she kicks it again sending it into her wardrobe. "Fuck." She bends her leg and pulls her foot up to her stomach and rubs it. "That hurt."

_**Serves you right for kicking something hard, metal, and a fucking T.V. **_

"Shut the fuck up." Lightning screams out loud. She kicks the Dvd's and hears them crack when they smack into a wall and the wardrobe. **'Was that really necessary?' ** She sits on the floor and lays her back down onto it, the light is on so she closes her eyes. _**Remember the nice lady from earlier? **_She nods, her mind drifting back.

'_My eyes snap open and I look around, the room looks strange, have I been here before? I shoot up when I realise I don't have a clue where I am. I look around the room moving my head from left to right trying to find something that's familiar. Something's talking to my left and look. There's this woman with beautiful green eyes looking at me. She looks nice enough and I want to tell her thank you, but he doesn't let me and I say. "Who the fuck are you? Where am I?" I look around the room, not really paying much attention o what she's saying until "I'm not going to hurt you." I look at her then I...'_

Lightning puts her hands behind her head and opens her eyes. "She seemed nice, maybe I'll see her again. I hope so, she's not threatening." **'Maybe.'** The door slams open creating a very loud bang when it hits the wall. Lightning ignores her father as he walks into the room and continues her musing inside of her mind. "What was that noise?" He looks angry, the anger shows in his eyes when he looks at her. He kneels down next to Lightning, he looks menacing and but she's not scared of him yet.

She laughs instead which just makes him even more angry. He pulls her up to his face by her hair and stares into her eyes. "What's so funny? Huh." She stays quiet but has a wide grin spread across her face. She screams when he stands up still holding onto her hair. She claws at his wrist to no avail, because he still holds on with a vice like grip. He walks over to the bed and throws her down onto it. "What was that for you bastard." He backhands her across her cheek and she grunts when he puts his knees either side of her waist. _**Kick him off, that bastard deserves no less.**_

She's about to but he lowers himself down onto her further and presses his fore head to hers. "You are nothing, you hear me absolutely nothing. We don't want you at all. You'll be sent off somewhere next week and that's where you're going to stay." Lightning glare disappears and is replaced with a look of pure fear. He smirks down at her knowing she's changed. "Did you hear that? You are NOTHING to us." He climbs of her and leaves her trembling on the bed. He gives her one last look of disgust then turns around and walks out of her room. He doesn't bother shutting the door and leaves it open, for everyone to see what a mess she is.

Someone walks into her room when his footsteps can no longer be heard. Lightning cowers back against the head board still trembling from the earlier ordeal. They walk into the room and close the door, and ignore Lightning and start tidying up the mess she has made all over her floor. "You okay honey?" They ask once their finished with tidying.

Lightning looks up into the caring eyes of her mother. "No. Mum, does he really not love me, am I nothing to you?" Her mum hugs and does the same as Serah had done by rubbing her pale hand over the girls back. "Of course not honey, you're everything to us." Lightning pushes her back to look in her eyes.

"Then why am I getting taken away and am never allowed back." Her mum sighs. "You will be allowed back, but only when you're better. If you didn't have to go I would keep you here forever." Her mum says with a smile. "But it would really help you if you went there." She pauses and hugs her daughter "We also met your social worker. She's a very nice woman, I'll think you two will get along really well." Her mum tightens the hug and Lightning rests her head in the crook of her neck. "You'll be okay, I promise. You've still got a week until you actually have to be there so why not make the most of it." Averia stands up and leaves the room and turning the light off, just like Lightning likes. **'I officially love your mum, she's so sweet.'**

Lightning's eyes adjust slowly and she looks at her room, all the stuff had been put in a pile on her desk and the TT.V parts had been put in the bin underneath the desk.

"Just us then." Its stays quiet "Fine just me then." Lightning sits up and walks over to the wardrobe. She searches though it and picks out a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt with a silver flowery pattern at the bottom that travels up her left side, with black jeans to match. She gets changed quickly and walks over to the tiny window above her chester drawers. Lightning picks up a pair of black and silver trainers and chucks them out the open window. She searches through one of the drawers and finds her fake I.D. she puts it her inside pocket on her jacket and does the zip up. "Me next I guess." Lightning goes through the window barely making it through and landing on her back on the grass outside. "No matter how much I do that I always land the same fucking way." She sits up and puts on her trainers.

She rubs the dirt off her jeans while she's walking across the grass. She hops over the hedge and lands on the pavement on the other side of it. She pauses for a second but soon enough is walking down the street and away from her 'home'.

She passes the shops and several other streets before arriving at a park. It was pitch black and the stars were out. She walks over to one of the swing set and sits down on it. The chains creak as she kicks her feet out and swings back and forth. _**Having fun? **_Her feet stop in the air and she scowls. "I was, until you showed up." She starts swinging again. _**Haha I feel the love.**_Lightning smiles and looks up at the stars and the moon. She stretches her hand up above her head and makes and okay sign with her hand and looks through the circle at the moon. "It's so far away." Lightning laughs and grasps the chain of the swing again.

She goes higher and higher on the swing, and jumps off of it when she reaches above the bar at the top and lands on the floor with a crack. "Oww what the fuck was that?" Lightning looks down at her ankle. It's bruised but nothing looks broken. "Too bad you two can't actually help me physically." _**You actually want me to carry you home? That's not possible darling. **_

'**Same here.'**

Lightning stands up and walks over to the closest bench with a limp. The metal is freezing against her back when she leans against it. She lies down flat on her back and bends her legs to put her feet up on the bench. "They're so pretty." She can hear a cynical cackle and closes her eyes.

People appear out of nowhere and start making loud noises. There drunk and are singing completely out of tune, and well they look ridiculous when they dance which makes Lightning laugh, it echoes through the park. They hear the laugh and face the girl. One of the guys was as pale as the moon and was wearing all white. He walked over to the bench where she was sitting but didn't sit on it. He instead crouched down to her eye level and smirked. "What's so funny?" An image of her dad popped into her head, hovering over her, the evil glare in his eyes. She shakes her head and the guy back up a bit. "Are you okay?" She swings her left leg of the bench and kicks the guy in the head with her right leg and ends up in a sitting position looking down at the guy grasping his head on the floor. "Now I am." _**There we go, now it's time for some fun. **_The male voice cackles again and she smirks.

The guys run over to their friend when they notice he got hit and landed on his face. The surround him and help him to his feet. Not caring that he's trying to push them away.

Lightning's ice cold eyes roam over them and count seven people. They let the guy go and one guy pulls his top off his head and throw it somewhere behind him. She chuckles at him. _**They are IDIOTS. **_

"I know they are." They give her a confused look and the guy that got kicked charged at her. **'Do you really need to do this?'** She dodged out the way easily enough, when the guy was at his side she kneed him in the stomach. He fell back onto his ass coughing and she laughed again. Angering the drunkards even more. The guy that took off his shirt went for her this time, as he had alcohol in him his fighting was ineffective and he only manages to catch her on the arm with a weak punch. Lightning gets mad and punches him around the face and he falls over onto another guy, They both stumble over and hit the metal fence that goes all the way round the park. **'I guess you do.'**

The next guys try to be smart and attack her all at once. She smirks. "Idiot."

Lightning ducks under drunk guy one's hand and punches drunk guy two in the stomach when she's crouched. She puts her right on the floor and brings her left up to kick drunk guy one and two in the face. The other two grab her from behind when she stands up and have her pinned against them. "You bitch." Says drunkard number one. He's breath smell of beer making Lightning gag. He knees her in the stomach like she had done to his friend and she doubles over. They guys hold on her stop from bending over fully and she gets punched around the face. _**Lightning why are you losing you can easily kick their asses. **_"I'm sorry." She murmurs aloud. They guys around her think that she's apologizing to them and loosen their hold on her.

Big mistake.

Lightning breaks free from then and walks back over to the bench. She kicks off from it with her left foot and does a back flip over their heads. She lands behind them and takes drunkard number five and six by surprise. They were trying to stand up but Lightning round house kicks one in his jaw sending him tumbling over the fence and landing on his neck on the hard ground. The other guy got several punches across his stomach and chest in the next few seconds. The final punch she delivers to his chest uses too much pressure and he goes an ugly shade of green and throws up all the alcohol he had consumed earlier. The alcohol misses her as she jumps back and punches him round the face. He falls to the ground unconscious.

_**There you go girly, you're getting the hang of it. Now duck.**_

Lightning does and spins around to kick drunken guy one's leg up and he falls over. Lightning takes the opportunity while he's down and sits on his chest. He loses his smirk when she grins and starts to hit him everywhere she can. Mostly in the face bruising him and cutting his cheek and busting his lip. _**He's down only two more to go. **_ She climbs off him when he stops putting up resistance and looks at the other people left. They look like they've shat themselves and run off. She smirks and looks back up at the sky.

"Crap, now I'm bored." **'You really shouldn't of done that.' **Lightning frowns at her and brushes off her clothes, she has blood on her fist and the sleeves of her jacket, she also now harbours a bruised cheek and a sore arm.

Lightning leaves the idiots on the ground as they are and walks out the park, she heads down the street and walks through a posh neighbourhood. Everything is so perfect around here from the length of the grass too the shine on all the cars. "I swear I've been here before." She murmurs. Shaking her head she carries on walking. She gets to the end of the road and pauses in front of a house. The house is the same as everyone else's but this one seems familiar to Lightning. The white convertible, the path the front door, "Fang's house?"

_**Leave, she doesn't want you here. **_She keeps looking at it, in the windows at the front door and inside the car. Hoping to see one person she would recognise. When there still isn't any movement after a couple of minutes she gives up and walks away from the house and down the road. "Where am I?" Her eyes dart around, she is no longer in Fang's neighbourhood with the perfect grass and houses. She is now in some run down city, a complete contrast from earlier. All the building are broken rotting or collapsed. They're a disgusting brown and most are mouldy. The people don't look much better, there all in rags and are smoking or lying on the ground sleeping. _**Haha look at all the poor buggars. **_She continued walking through the city taking shortcuts through alleyways to avoid the people.

She took a left at the end of an alleyway and it opened up into a street full of bars. They all have their names on them in brightly coloured lights. People are lining up down the street to get into some place, she walks closer to get a better look. They're trying to get into a place called LEBREAU'S. Well that's what is says in massive letters above the place. She gets in the back of the line and waits for it to move forward.

The line shortens really quickly and before she knows it she has to give the massive bald guy her fake I.D.

He lets her through and she goes into the establishment, a nice man holds the glass door open for her. She walks in on the black carpet that covered the entrance. She gets in and it's full of people all dancing on the dance floor that covers most of the building, she can make out a few tables scattered around the room around the edges and a bar off at the back of the room. The loud music starts to hurt her ears and vibrates through her chest. Ignoring it she walks through the crowd and makes her way to the bar red and silver shiny bar. People are everywhere there's barely any room to move about. She manages to find a seat at the bar and sits down it and props her elbows onto the shiny red bar. She waits for a barman to ask her what she wants.

It doesn't take long because this black haired woman with golden eyes walks over to her and gives her a critical eye, _**better watch out for that one, I don't like her**_.She walks over to Lightning and stands in front of her. "What can I get for ya darlin'?" Lightning answers without hesitation. "Strawberry daiquiri." The girl nods and starts mixing her drink.

She places it on the bar by Lightning's hand and watches her take a sip, then leaves her to it to go and get other customers their drinks. The flashing lights made her turn around and face the drunk dancers. She smirks at them, some of them couldn't even stand up straight and were leaning all over eachother. It looked ridiculous, she chuckles lightly and swings back around on the stool to face the bar and drinks her drink. "Oi Lighternin is that you babe." An obnoxious loud voice calls out to her. Lightning stands up of the stool and faces the guy with a glare.

"What the fuck do you want Snow?" She glares up into his misty blue eyes. He doesn't cower back, instead he walks forward and presses her against the bar. "You know what I want." "Get off me Snow." He ignores her and leans down to kiss her. She tries to push him off but he takes her wrist and holds them down by her side and continues kissing her. _** Kick the bastards ass. **_He groans into her mouth and presses her harder into the bar. She turns her head to the side and he travels his lips down her neck.

"Snow stop it." He's still holding her wrists when she tries to move out of his grip. She knees him in his stomach, Snow falls to the floor and clutches where it hurts. "You asshole." She kicks him again, and scowls at him then turns back to the bar to get her drink. She takes the glass and leaves to go and find an empty table to sit at.

She finds one in the corner of the bar, it's dark empty and no one will bother her. She closes her eyes and listens to the music that's playing, she can barely understand anything that's being said but hums along to it. _**You having fun sweetheart? **_Her eyes snap open they look around to see where the voice is coming from then she remembers the people in her head. "Yes I am, it's too bad you can't have any of this." She takes another sip that finishes her drink.

She sighs and stands up from the table, she walks up to the bar to give the girl a tip then leaves the bar. She nearly at the door when someone yells at her to stop.

She turns to face that girl again. "Sorry, I uhh wanted to know your name." _**Ha ha ha I think she likes you, go Lightning, go Lightning, go go go Lightning. **_The voice chants in her head to some sort of rhythm. **'Stop acting like a child.' ** She holds back a laugh at the voice and smirks at the girl she has to look up at. " Lightning Farron." The smile on the girls face wipes from it and is replaced with another look. "I'm Lebreau, and I'll call you a cab to take you home, someone your age shouldn't even be here."

Lightning scowls at her. "I don't want to go home." With that said Lightning walks off, the light rain hitting the top of her jacket and sliding down her sleeves and head. She walks back through all the alleyways to try and get home.

She ends up back at the park. The rain had soaked her hair and through her jeans. The wind picks up and she tightens her jacket around herself. She shakes some of the water from her hair and jogs back to her house. The rain pours down as she passes the shops so she starts to sprint, her breathing ragged as she pushes her feet to run faster. She jumps over the hedge and goes round the house until she's directly under the window.

She puts reaches her hand up and takes hold of her windowsill. Lightning pulls herself up and hauls herself through the window and onto her chester drawers. She lands uncomfortably on her side and pulls her legs in. The harsh wind blows the window shut with a slam.

She throws her jacket off and onto the floor along with her T-shirt her shoes then her trousers. She walks over to her wardrobe in her underwear and picks out a loose T-shirt and slips it over her head. Her blanket is on the floor so she picks it up and puts it around herself when she's comfortable on her bed.

_**Night darling.**_

'**Good night.'**

She sighs "good-night guys."

She closes her eyes and falls asleep in the warmth of her quilt.

Cold air hits her body when the blankets yanked off her. "Get up, school." With that her dad left the room and closed the door. Lightning climbs of her bed to go and shower. She leaves the door open, there's no point in closing it, no one's going to walk in, they're all getting ready for school and work.

She finishes her shower quickly and leaves her bathroom. She sits on her bed and gets dried before picking out her outfit. She puts on a similar outfit like she had on last night but changes the black top for a dark purple and her trainers to purple and black converse. She looks in the mirror on her wardrobe door. _**Don't you look pretty. **_She smirks into the mirror then shuts the door.** 'He's right you do look very nice.'** She smiles at the compliments and walks out of her room and down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Her mother's is sitting at the island in the kitchen when she enters. She's drinking a coffee and reading through some paper. Lightning looks through the cupboards and pulls out a cup and fills it with coffee that her mother had left for her. "Thank you." Her mother smiles at her. "You're welcome. Lightning when you get back from school, you and I need to have a chat." Lightning nods and drinks her coffee. She puts the sup down and walks to the fridge and gets stuff out to make a sandwich.

Lightning eats her breakfast until Serah comes down. "Come on Light we have to go." She grabs Lightning's hand and drags her to the front door to wait while she puts her shoes on. "You ready Serah?" Serah finishes tying her laces then looks up at Lightning and nods her head.

Lightning closes the door behind her and walks Serah to her school down the road then once she's said good-bye she leaves to go to her own school Bodhum High.

She walks through the gates and immediately feels like everyone is looking at her. She's right on some level because a few of them are. Mostly the friends of the guys arm she broke a while ago. She walks in the school and too her locker. "Light, it's good to see you." I turn around to face a green haired girl-which is pulled up into a spiky ponytail- with white and silver eyes with specks of turquoise in them. "Hey Sen." She smiles down at Lightning.

Sen reaches into her locker and picks out her English, maths and history books for her."Thanks." She takes them from her friend's hand. "Who have we got for History since the old one left do you know?" Sen asked Lightning. Lightning closes her locker and leans her back onto it. "No I don't and to be honest I don't give a crap." _**Morning love, who have we got here, is that Sen dear? **_Lightning shakes her head and presses her hands into her ears, dropping the books onto the floor.

Sen casts a worried gaze to her then bends down to pick up her books. She puts the books under one arm and puts the other on Lightning's arm. _**Don't be like that, you only did it once, it won't hurt to do it again. **_"Light are you okay? Is _he_ back again?" Lightning nods and Sen drags her into the girl's bathroom and yells at the girls that are in there to leave. She leans Lightning against the sink and looks into her blue eyes.

"Don't listen to him, okay, don't. He's telling you lies." _**Lies, what crap, she's the liar. She only wants to hurt you to take me away, you won't want that will you? Now, you can get rid of her. Go on.**_

'**Shut up you idiot, and listen to your friend, she can help you. Don't listen to him'**

Lightning leans back and looks up, too her friend "Stay away from me, why would I listen to you." Sen puts the books down on the floor and places her hands on Lightning's shoulders. "I'm trying to help you, but I don't know what to do." Her hands relax on Lightning's shoulder and Leans her for head down onto Lightning's own. **'Calm down, you're only going to get wound up.'**

"You're going to be okay, and I'm going to help you anyway I can."Lightning nods then bends down to pick her books up. "And don't pay any attention to those assholes, they're just trying to get under your skin." Sen let's go of her and walks to the door. "History time, I can't wait." She says sarcastically, making Lightning laugh. They link arms and leave the bathroom and go to History.

Lightning took her seat; unfortunately it was next to Snow's. She put her books on the table, and saw out the corner of her eye Snow staring at her. She faced him and he shook in his seat with the glare she was sending him. "Okay what do you want this time Snow?"

He scratched his chin. "Were we hanging out last night? I remember some stuff but it's not very clear." _**Hit him, he deserves it. He almost raped you for fucks sake. **_Lightning growled at him and punched him in the face. He fell off his chair and tumbled under his desk. **You go girl. He deserves it.**

"What the fuck Lightning." He was cradling his bloody lip and cheek. She stood up and glared at him. "You're a bastard, you don't remember what you did. How could I ever of dated you." She sat back in her seat and crosses her arms. She glares at everybody looking their way, instantly make them turn their heads to the front of the class.

The class passes quickly and Sen is waiting by the door for her. "Hey Lightning, I just got a text from Sky. Why'd you punch Snow?"" Lightning ignores her and leaves the classroom and walks down the hall and up a flight of stairs to her English class. She can hear the footsteps of everyone around her as she went up the stairwell to the top floor. _**That bitch is still following you. **_ Lightning looked over her shoulder, and Sen was following behind her.

"Lightning, what's he saying, you can tell me." _**Ooh she's good, tell her that you hate her, no hit her n-n-n-no tell her uhh yeah just push her back. **_Lightning spins around and does exactly that. She pushes Sen backwards and she falls backwards and falls down the stairs. Her eyes show so much fear and understanding when Lightning crouches down next to her. "Leave me alone, I don't want you here." Lightning stalks off and leaves her friend on the steps in pain.

She slams the English door open and takes a seat on her desk and puts her feet on the chair. She's still sitting like it when the teacher and Sen walk in the classroom twenty minutes later. As her chairs near a window she looks outside. Even if it's boring because she'd rather do that then take part in the lesson. She doesn't glance at her friend when she sits down at her desk behind Lightning's nor when she tries to talk to her.

Her head snaps around to the teacher when she calls her name. "What do you want?" The teacher has green eyes, long brown hair and is wearing grey jeans and a white shirt that has the sleeves rolled up and rests at her elbows. He skin is naturally tan and she's got a tattoo of a star on her right wrist in black ink.

She raises and eyebrow at Lightning and walks over to her desk, she tells the class to continue with the work and speaks to Lightning. "I was actually wondering if you're okay, has anybody said anything too you today?" Lightning shakes her head and focuses on her fingers that are in her lap.. "That's good. And one more thing, do you think you could apologize to Sen, she was hurt because of you, and I know you didn't want to push her." She nods faintly and spins around to face Sen, who was already looking at them.

Lightning smiles down at her. "I'm sorry for pushing you, and I won't do it again." She leans forward and hugs Sen around the shoulders. "Good now that's sorted, can you actually do some work." Lightning lets go of her and sits down on her chair and opens the book she supposed to use. "Thank you." Mrs Harms walks back to the front of the class and sits behind her desk.

The rest of the day passed quickly and now Lightning was sitting on the wall that went around the school with Sen. Lightning was waiting for Sen's dad to pick them up. She was going to stay at Sen's house for the night. "What happened at home, to make you want to stay with me?" Lightning put her legs up on the wall and looked at Sen. "You know how much I hate my father, he's a horrible man. If I could I would find someone to put him away forever." Sen smile and leant on Lightning's arm "Then, what are we going to do? You are so sleeping on the floor, remember the last time you slept round, I ended up with bruises everywhere because you kicked me." Lightning smile at her apologetically . "That wasn't my fault, blame _him. _Are you comfy down there." She looked down at Sen whose head was in her lap. "Very." She smirked up at Lightning.

A car horn made Sen sit up and look down at the road. A red car was waiting for them. "Race ya?" Lightning smiled and jumped off the wall and ran to the car, unlucky for her as Sen's hand touched the car before Lightning's and she ran round her doing a victory dance. Lightning laughed and opened the car door.

They got in the car and drove to Sen's house. They parked the car in the garage and climbed out. "You girls have fun. I'll you down for dinner later."

"Thanks dad." Lightning and Sen ran into the house, almost running over Sen's mother. Lightning hear her chuckle as they bolted up the stairs to Sen's room. She saw Sen go to her wardrobe and bring something out, it's a small black box which she handed to Lightning. "What's this?" Lightning took it and sat on a purple fluffy bean bag chair under the window. "Open it" Lightning pulled the top off, and inside there was a blue crystal with Lightning's name inside od it in some sort of black glass. "I had it done a while ago, you don't have to keep it." Lightning looked at her nervous friend who was watching the ceiling fan go round and round and round again. She reached her arm out and stopped her head from spinning anymore.

"Thanks, I really like it." Lightning smiles and looks up at her light blue ceiling. "Hey, have you still got your movie collection." Sen laughed and stood up. "Of course I have, what do you take me for?" Lightning wisely chose not answer and walked in the wardrobe with her friend. "Your parents are going to find out about this place eventually." Sen smirked and opened the back of her wardrobe. It was another room with Dvd's covering every wall. Dvd's ranging from anime, romance, horror and comedy and everything in-between. "What should we start with?" Lightning hmm'd and traced her hand over the films. _**BOO. **_Lightning jumps back and whacks into Sen. _**I see you're still friends with her.**_ Lightning growls and continues looking through her Dvd's. "How about this one?" Sen is holding up Mr and Mrs Smith along with Halloween.

"I'll put them in if you get the popcorn." Lightning takes the Dvd's and walk out of the wardrobe. She goes over to a shelf and puts the Dvd's on top of it and turns the T.V on that's underneath the shelf. She turns on the Dvd player and puts the film in. The door closes with a click when Sen leaves so Lightning starts to make the bed more comfortable for them.

She lies down on the pillows and shuffles around to get in the right position. The door opens and Lightning takes the remote from the edge of the bed and puts it on her stomach. "Yo, what one first." Sen lays next to her and puts a pillow under her feet and leans back. "Mr and Mrs Smith." Lightning plays the film and they both watch it then a couple of others until it gets to midnight.

They throw all of the extra stuff onto the floor and wrap up in a blanket and talk a bit before falling asleep, Lightning's arm draped across Sen's stomach.

"_Uhh, here again." I take a seat down onto the white sofa and cross my legs. The entire room is white with a massive floor to roof window that looks out over the raging sea. There's nothing in it apart from the sofa and white marble stairs in the corner that swirl up into the ceiling leading to nowhere. The glass window disappears and two shapes appear. A tall white and peach one and a slightly smaller black and blue one. They stop floating and step onto the now glass floor. It shows the crashing waves beneath them. The light shape turns into a beautiful thin woman. She's as pale as snow, with pink eyes and is wearing a white kimono with pink butterflies scattered on it. Her long white hair with pink tips reaches down to the floor._

_The dark black and blue blob turns into a handsome man wearing a completely black suit, with gorgeous blue eyes and a piercing gaze. His silky black hair is slicked over the back of his head. And he's almost as pale as the woman._

"_Hey triple six." The man nods in my direction. __**Hello beautiful, I see your doing well. How's that friend of yours, Sen I believe it is? **__A chair materializes as he sits down into thin air. He folds his arms onto his legs and looks out of the window. The woman glides over and sits on the sofa, the glass appears back in the window space. _**'Hello dear.' **_She takes my hand and puts them into her own lap, waiting patiently for me to say something."Why do I keep coming here, this is like the second time this week." The woman shakes her head and looks at triple six._** 'You want to explain this one' **

_He stands up and walks over to the window and looks out at the water, which is now calm. __**To be honestly it's your own fault, you want to see us so you appear her in this little room. You are aware that this isn't the only room in the house? **_He looks at me and I shake my head. _**We'll have to show you around some time. But on with the thing you want to talk about. Oh that was it I guess, that you want to be here and we allow you to be here. **__He chuckles to himself and crosses his legs to float in the air. The woman chuckles next to me, her smile is so bright when I look at her, it's almost blinding. _

'**Dear don't worry too much about what got you here, why are you here in the first place you must want something, because remember last time you wanted to know what his name was? Well just figure out what you want this time and you can go off to dream land or whatever you call it.'**_ I nod and she lets go of my hand, there's a bright flash of white light and where she stood is a few rose petals falling to the floor. __**Great, now she's gone what's up babe? **__He appears next to her with an arm on her shoulder. _

"_Nothing's up, I don't even want to be here." _

_**Then don't be. **_

_The world goes black and she collapses out of the window and towards the water._

**_/.../_**

**Thanks so much to:**

**AlphAtlas**

**KeepSmiling**

**Raikik**

**anime-virus**

**roxyroxas1313**

**spyro45**

**Jukar A**

**Shirootake**

**Silentmana17**

**OerbaYunFarron**

**ZeroInvador **

**Anon**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Tdub**

**Anon**

**GMG**

**Chinpokoma**

**TIRP13**

**Ju Ras**

**insanexAnngel**

**EazyHB**

**LokiWeiBKreuz**

**(Sorry if I missed anyone out.)**

**For reviewing favoriting and following, and most of all your support and all the kind PM's you've sent me, you're all awesome, thanks for your support. I am most definitely not going to give up on this story, thanks to all you guys who are reading. Someone actually told me something that helped me quite a bit and made me laugh, they said "Keep your head high and your middle finger higher." It's a great help.**

**(If you want to you can see a picture of Sen, you can look on my profile where this story's description is and there's a link.)**

**Oh and for this story just to clear some things up. Lightning's parents aren't sure what she has, because it seems to be a mix of a couple of things and they haven't bothered to find out what they are. They just had to write some things down onto a file so the FATHER could get rid of her.**

**(No one knows what's wrong with her but whatever it is messing with her head and making her go into this place, where she meets the people in her 'sleep')**

**The MOTHER loves her but thinks she does need help, and she could benefit greatly from going to EDEN FACILITY. She doesn't approve of what her Father says and does to her but she doesn't want to make him angry at her, because that would mean she would get the same treatment from her husband just like her daughter does. And she really doesn't want to get hurt or talked down too.**

**Please tell me what you think, what can be improved? Was it okay? Are there any mistakes?**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**MALE-bold and italic**

**FEMALE- bold and has apostrophes around it.**

It's been over a week since she first met Fang, and today Lightning was feeling nervous because she would be seeing her again. Hopefully it would be over quick and she could find her room in the facility. That's what she hoped would happen anyway, it'd not that she doesn't like Fang, it's just that she'd rather be on her own to get used to the place where she's going to be staying at, rather than having Fang or someone else hover over her.

_**Quit your moping already, why can't you just enjoy the freedom away from your parents like a normal teenager would?**_

She faces the ceiling and looks over the lines and bumps on its surface. "Maybe that's because I'm not normal." The voice chuckles loudly and Lightning smiles, considering how true that statement actually is.

_**Well you've got that right.**_

The door swings open making Lightning sit up straight on her bed. He father is standing there. He doesn't look happy to see her. Then again he never looks happy about anything. "Get up, shower dress and meet me and your mother downstairs in half an hour, and not a minute later." He informs her and just stands there watching. His eyes are hard as is his posture and he's looking down on her.

'**If he were to hit you, do you think you could take it?'**Asks the woman, obviously worried about Lightning's safety.

He walks over to her broken wardrobe and gets to some clothes for her to wear. He throws them in the bathroom and turns around to glare at his daughter. "Twenty nine minutes and counting. You'd better hurry up." With one final harsh look he leaves her and slams the door.

"What a bastard. He has no fucking right to say that. Just wait, and I'll make him pay for what he's done to me." She scrunches up her hands in her sheets and suppresses a scream. She doesn't want her father rushing in here after all.

'**Just do as he says for now and go and get ready. It won't hurt and you need to before you go to the facility anyway.' **

Lightning nods and stands up, she trudges over to her bathroom, stripping of her clothes as she goes. The bathroom is cold when she steps in onto the tiled floor. She walks over to the shower and turns it on. Her clothes have been thrown in the bath and she reaches in to get them out. Well at least he picked out descent clothes for once.

It was a blue tank top with faded grey jeans. She'd have to put them on whether she wanted to or not so she might as well like them. She sighs and puts them on the toilet lid and climbs into the shower. The waters warm as she washes her hair and herself.

The room is filled with steam by the time Lightning gets out, she grabs her clothes and walks into her bedroom to get dressed. There's a quiet knock on the door as she's drying her hair. "It's just me." The door cracks open and Serah walks in. She sees Lightning dressed in just a towel and closes her eyes. See reaches out blindly behind her to close the door then feels her way over to the bed and sits there while Lightning is getting dressed. Lightning chuckles and drops her towel.

'**Such a sweet girl.'**

_**If you say so, but I think she's just as devious as her older sister. She's just a lot better at hiding it...Even from herself.**_

Lightning raises and eyebrow and walks over to her chester drawers to get some underwear. She closes the drawer and pulls them on. She pulls on the clothes her father gave her and puts on a belt to match.

"You can open your eyes now Serah." Serah does and smiles at her sister. She looks her over and her smile widens. "You look great sis." Lightning chortles and sits down next to her younger sister.

"If you say so."Lightning says, not fully believing Serah, but she's thankful for the compliment. She leans down and puts on a pair of socks that she has in her hand. "Thank you Serah." She doesn't really like it, but if it makes her sister happy she sees no harm in it.

Lightning lies down on her bed when she finished with her socks and pulls Serah down with her. _**Oh look at this, she's getting all cuddly now. You're adorable sweetheart. **_She ignores him and talks with Serah. Serah tells her to try and be nice to the people she's going to meet, and to make a good first impression. Lightning scoffs, she's never been good at first impressions. Take Fang for example, she almost punched the woman for being near her at their first meeting.

'**That wasn't your fault, you didn't even know where you were. Or Fang so it's her own fault really, not yours that you lashed out at her.'**

It's not long before they get called down by their father. Serah sits up, still talking to Lightning. She grabs her wrist and pulls her along. Lightning glares at the walls as she's dragged down the stairs by her sister. They pause at the kitchen for a second so that Serah can say good morning to their mother. She waves at the girls and Lightning scowls at her. She keeps wondering why her mother doesn't do anything about it, she's her mother right, isn't she supposed to have some say in what happens around here? Lightning scoffs, not in this household.

Once Serah's kissed their mother on the cheek she then drags Lightning into the living room to watch T.V with her until they have to leave five minutes later.

Lightning scowls as her father as he kisses Serah on the head and wishes her a god day._** No need to get jealous dear, he just loves her more than you at the moment. **_She growls in the back of her throat and clenches her hands in her shirt hoping to get rid of the stabbing pain in her heart. She does it again and this time a gentle hand touches her shoulder. "It's time to go sweetie, can you grab that bag over there?" She nods and goes over to it, she slings it over her shoulder and follows her parents out to the car. She hands the bag to her mother and climbs in the back seat, waiting to get this over and done with. She would love nothing more than staying her with her sister and to finish watching the programme they were watching but no, she's being forced to go to some facility for help. Help she doesn't even want or think she needs.

"Seatbelt Claire." She does as her father asks and puts on her seatbelt.

' **Stop worrying so much.'**

_**How about you stop telling her not to worry, she's aloud to worry. After all she's going to be put through hell as soon as she's left alone with that Fang woman. **_He pauses for a moment, seeming ti think something over. _**This is going to be so much fun.**_

The woman voice groans and Lightning's pretty sure she just face palmed. Lightning smiles and looks out the car window, watching the road as they drive. The bumps in the road making her head bounce against her hand. It irritates her so she stops resting her head on her hand and sits up straight.

They pull into the parking lot that Lightning is familiar with. _**Time to get this show on the road. **_She undoes her seat belt and gets out of the car. She leans against the door as her parents get a bag out of the boot. The bag is thrown into her arms. "It's yours you carry it, now come." Her father says harshly with a frown. She nods and they walk to the entrance.

Her father takes the door handle and holds the door open for Lightning and his wife. She walks in and trails behind her parents as they go and sit down on one of the few black sofas that are in the reception. Lightning stands the awkwardly for a few seconds and looks around, there are a few staff talking and a woman walking into the reception. She shakes her head and drops the bag onto the floor by her father's foot. She looks down at her father briefly as he talks to her mother, he has a permanent smile plastered on his face and it starts to unnerve Lightning so she walks away and over to the front desk where a old black man with an afro is sitting. His feet are on the chair next to him and he's talking on the phone to someone and nodding occasionally.

She leans on the wall next to the sliding glass window and watches him as he speaks. His eyes catch hers and he smiles warmly at her, she nods her head in acknowledgment and continues to watch him from the corner of her eye. She leans her foot against the wall and closes her eyes. _**What you doing girlie? **_Her eyes snap open and she stands up straighter.

"Trying to get comfortable with the place, why what does it seem like?" She whispers under her breath.

'**Well not getting comfortable with the place that's for sure. You want my opinion?' **Interrupts the woman before triple six can start talking again.

She nods her head slightly and closes her eyes again.

'**You look bored out of your skull, and tired and frustrated with this whole situation, and I'd put money on it, if I had any that is, that you would rather be at home and spend your time with Serah.'**

Before she can answer the glass window next to her slides open and she gets tapped on the shoulder. She turns her head and looks at the smiling face of the guy who was talking on the phone.

"Hey." He speaks up. She nods and closes her eye again. "So what's your name?" She turns around properly and leans on desk. "Lightning Farron." The man's eyes widen a little bit, confusing her. Does he already know who she is? He holds out his hand and Lightning shakes it.

"Well I'm Sazh Katzroy, it's nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you young lady." Sazh smirks at her and she smiles faintly. He seems nice so why not. _**Looks can be very deceiving love. **_"And not all of it is bad you know, to be honest most of its good." She snorts. "What, don't ya believe me?"

'**Oh shut up. If you're trying to scare her it's not working.' **Lightning ignores their banter and focuses on Sazh.

She shakes her head. "Nope, not a bit." He chuckles and leans back in his chair. It creaks and she starts to wonder if he'll tip back. She smirks and has a sudden feeling to do it herself. She rests her hand on the desk and leans over to check out all the things he has on it. There are a couple of pictures of a young boy holding a small yellow bird. It makes Lightning smile and she has no idea why. There's also a picture of woman holding the young boy. She smiles and looks at Sazh. "Your wife and son I'm guessing."

His eyes seem to mist over but he blinks and it's vanished. "Yeah that's them. My wife died a couple of years ago though." Guilt washes over Lightning, and she immediately feels bad for bringing it up.

'**Don't worry sweetie, you didn't know that she died. You have no reason to feel like that.'**

"Sorry, I didn't know." He smiles at her takes her hand and rubs his thumb over it in a circle briefly before letting go. She smiles at the gesture, but it feels strange to her having someone do that, especially when they've only known eachother for a couple of minutes. He lets go and starts typing something on his keyboard. She tries to get a peek but he asks her not to and she complies and steps back.

Lightning leans back on the wall again and Sazh keeps the window open in case she feels like talking to him. She doesn't and he closes it when Fang calls her over to her parents. She walks over to them, still not feeling happy about this situation. She takes the seat next to Fang and watches her as she asks her parents tons of questions. All of them about her and her home life, and if anything has happened recently. She looks to her father waiting to see how he answers that question.

"No, everything's been fine. No problems at home whatsoever." Fang looks sceptical and Lightning would guess that she doesn't believe him. But she nods with him, looking like she expected that answer anyway. She asks them another question and Jack answers it with that same damn smile on his face with her mother sitting there saying nothing.

Lightning hears something and turns her face to look behind Fang, the black haired woman that came in with Fang is writing something down on her clipboard very quickly. After a few more minutes the scratching of the pen starts to irritate Lightning but she stays quiet and just listens to Fang as she speaks calmly to her parents.

Surprisingly Fang's voice calms Lightning down. She crosses her arms and leans back in the chair to get comfortable, having a feeling that she's going to be sitting here for a while longer.

They're sitting there for another half an hour before Fang lets them say their goodbyes and they walk off into the facility. She gives her mother a hug and her father awkwardly pats her on the back roughly, but with a smile. Fang sends him a look when she catches Lightning wince when he puts his hands on her back.

"If you two will come this way." Says Fang's assistant. She hands Lightning the bag she brought with her as they walk out of the reception. As the door closes behind herself, Fang and the assistant she looks back to her father's face. He's smiling wickedly at her and is waving. She smiles at him sweetly making him frown. He finally gets pulled away by her mother who sends Lightning a genuine smile. She nods and watches them leave the reception. Her father is obviously ecstatic about her being here, her mother seems more concerned.

"What are we standing about here for ay? We've got to get to your room so you can unpack." Fang smiles down at Lightning who raises an eyebrow. She takes the small bag out of Lightning's hand and puts it on her own shoulder. Lightning is even more confused, why would anyone do anything for her? She shakes her head and follows after Fang as she walks away.

They walk through twists and turns that make Lightning feel like she's in the labyrinth from harry potter, it starts to confuse her, but her confusion almost vanishes when they stop at large double doors.

The black haired assistant opens the door for them. Lightning walks in ahead of them both and is greeted by a brightly coloured room with furniture to match. The room itself is quite big with different areas for different activities.

Kids about her age or a few years younger are walking about and talking to eachother. A few members of stuff are sitting by some of the teenagers and are talking to them quietly._** Oooh look at that one over there, his hair is so bright, I'm going blind. Nooo be gone demon! He **_makes a high pitch girly scream and Lightning can picture him falling down into the raging ocean underneath the dream house. Lightning's gaze drops down to watch a young silver haired boy as he runs past her, he pauses slightly to smile at Fang then continues running and takes a seat at a red table surrounded by his things.

_**Look at the boy run, he looks like he's going to piss himself. **_

Lightning bites back a chuckle and covers her mouth with the back of her hand to conceal her smirk. Fang glances back at the teenager and grins, _maybe she's not so bad after all_. Lightning's blue eyes meet hers and Fang's grin widens.

"Who are all these people?" Lightning asks while looking around the room. There's a reading corner, with a few bookcases, lightning counts six of them and a few shelves higher up than the book cases. On top of the box cases are white boxes just barely staying held shut with the tape that is wrapped around them. The widows are open letting in a cool breeze ruffling Lightning's hair. There a chairs and tables on the other side of the room all in different colours and a play are for the younger kids. Lightnings face scrunches up, she doesn't understand how parents could put kids at such a young age into a pace like this, it has to be better for them to be at home with their family? Right? There are more things around the room like games and there's another room that leads off somewhere. She glances back to the kids' area and looks behind it.

There's a few sofa's crowded by a group of people they all seem to be surrounding a T.V and shouting at the screen. She laughs as she hears them start to swear and a short brown haired guy jumps up from his chair and throws the controller at the screen. It hits the T.V and falls to the floor, scratched and in pieces.

He gets tackles by another guy and both manage to land a few punches ion the other before staff intervene and separate them. They don't go easily, because they keep trying to grab eachother to carry on the fight. The brown haired guy whacks the other guys in the jaw, which pushes him further into the staffs arms. A member of staff with bright blue hair calls for help and a few more staff run in to lend a hand, they part the two boys and hands another unbroken controller to some other person on the sofa so they can continue playing the game.

The people on the sofa are cheering and laughing at the guys as they get dragged away kicking and yelling obscenities at eachother.

_**Such awful language or someone of their age to be shouting. But the brown haired one was cute though, don't you think so? Why do you think he was in here for?**_

Lightning shrug with a smile, ignoring his first question since triple six already knows the answer.

Fang turns to face Lightning, she adjusts the bag on her shoulder then tells Tifa that she can go back to whatever she was doing and that she can take it from here. Tifa leaves and smiles at them both on her way out.

"Some of them are like you, but ultimately they're all here for the same reason you are." Fangs says, answering Lightning's earlier question. Lightning raises an eyebrow.

"And what would that be Ms Fang?" Lightning says, repeating what Tifa had called Fang.

"They want and or need help." Lightning scoffs and watches a black haired man as he reads something. Fang notices where her eyes are focused and she smiles. "His name's Mark." Lightning nods and scans the room. There are other people but she can't be bothered with them so she walks across the room to another door and Fang follows. "Where's my room?"

"It's upstairs. I'll show you." Fang walks ahead and Lightning stays close to her as they walk up the stairs and down a few corridors. They stop next to a wooden door with a number thirteen-two on it in black letters. Lightning tries to see through the small glass window but Fang puts a hand on her shoulder to push her back gently so she can get to the door. Fang gets a card key out of her pocket and opens the door.

Fang gestures for Lightning to walk in first, and she does without question.

The room is white and square, about the same size as her old room if she didn't have her own bathroom. There is a bed underneath a window that has been bolted shut to the far right, there is also a desk about four feet away from her bed on the left underneath three shelves. On the opposite side of the room two plain white wardrobes are against the wall with a cabinet in between them. Lightning looks at the bed, it has a white pillow covers and a white quilt cover, at the foot of her bed rests a brown trunk with her suitcase on top of it, around the trunk there are few other pink or blue suitcases and bags harbouring all of her stuff.

_**Could be so much better, like what's with all the fucking white? I'm sure we could do something more creative to the walls. If only we had some paint, or something else that's colourful.**_

"I know it's not the best looking room, but feel free to decorate it as you like. And maybe after a few months I'll even let you paint it." Fang leans against the door frame and crosses her arms. "I'll leave you alone so you can unpack and I'll be back in half an hour to see how it's coming along. Do you have any questions?" Lightning moves the suitcase onto her bed and sits down on the trunk and crosses her legs.

"Why is it so fucking white?" Fang grins.

"We have it white so it can easily be covered over if the occupant in the room doesn't like it. If it were painted orange for example it would be a lot harder to cover with another colour if the person wanted to change it." Fang smiles at Lightning and drops the bag by the door then leaves when Lightning asks no more questions. Fang leaves the door open, Lightning watches her leave and wonders why the heck did she leave the door open. Wouldn't she have to shut it?

'**Well that was...pleasant.'**

Lightning laughs and stands up, she picks the bag up and throws it into the trunk. "That's not the word that I'd use." Triple six chuckles.

She walks back to her bed and unzips her suitcase. She pulls out her clothes and lays them on the bed. Most of it is jeans and a few piles of t-shirts. She opens the bag that fang carried to the room and smiles at its contents. She put her pictures in the bag a couple of days earlier, because she knew if her father were to do it they would most likely get broken, by him 'accidentally' dropping it. She takes them out and walks over to her desk. The one of her and her best friend Sen she puts that at the front next to the one of her and Serah right next to it. She angles them so when she sits down she can see them. The other of her and her parents she puts tucks away in the back of one of the drawers. She doesn't want to put it on a shelf because even if her father isn't there it'll make her feel his eyes on her.

"You guys have been strangely quiet today."

'**Well I thought you'd like some time to process anything, and I told him to shut up. Surprisingly he listened to me and shut his mouth. How are you dealing sweetie?'**

Her smile widens and she looks at the picture of her and Serah, thinking that she should've taken a picture with Sen, Serah and herself. "I'm gonna be fine, I just want to get the first couple of days over with."

_**Good for you, but can you go back out into that other room. Those people are funny as fuck. I hope that brown haired kid is back there, and not locked up in a room somewhere.**_

'**You idiot,' **the woman sighs. **'They don't lock you up here, it's not what this place is for. You're making it sound like in a prison when they put someone in solitary confinement. Don't worry about that Lightning, they can't and won't do that here.'**

"I'm not worried about anything." She tells them confidently. Lightning stands up and walks over to her bed to pick up her clothes and finishes putting them away. It doesn't take long and before she knows it the suitcase is empty. Lightning sighs. "One down loads more to go." She bends down to pick up another suitcase to start emptying.

By the time Fang comes back half an hour later like she said she would, Lightning had finished unpacking and was lying on her bed looking through her phone. Fang knocks on the door and Lightning looks up from her phone. She smiles and Fang does the same. "Can I come in?" Lightning nods sits up and crosses her legs. She slides the phone under her pillow before letting her hands rest on her lap to hold her bare feet.

Fang sits next to her on the bed and looks around the room. All the shelves are full of books DVDs and more books, the doors to both the wardrobes are open showing them packed full of Lightning's clothes shoes and a couple of boxes have been pushed at the bottom full of Lightning's trinkets that there isn't any room for on her desks or shelves.

"I see you've settled in alright." Lightning shrugs and starts to fiddle with her toes. Fang smiles and lies down on the bed so her hair hangs off the edge and touches the floor. "I think you need a few more shelves in here, you have a lot of stuff, and did you bring everything you own?" Fang chuckles and tilts her head up. Lightning is lying down next to Fang and is looking down at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Maybe. It's not like anyone is going to need it at home now." Fang nods, but it doesn't look like a nod it just look like Fang went to sit up but couldn't and collapsed back down. Lightning chuckles and gets up and sits on her desk chair. She opens the drawer and pulls out a pen and paper. She scribbles down something and writes her name at the bottom, once her names signed she folds the paper in half then in half again. "Could you mail this for me?" She asks Fang, her eyes never leaving Fang's.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need an address." Lightning nods and quickly jots that down on a separate piece of paper. Fang takes it from Lightning's outstretched hand and puts it in her jean pocket.

"What am I going to be doing here exactly? I can't just sit in here for months and hope to get better." Lightning asks with nervousness lacing her voice. Obviously concerned about her treatment and recovery.

Fang sits up properly and crosses her legs. "Well you'll be having three to four sessions with me a week , I can talk to you ask you questions, but I need you to participate as well, try and give me detailed answers well as much detail as you can and want to give me. It'll help me understand what it's like for you as an individual and how hard it's been for you. Tell me about some of your experiences, like what do you do at home and school, who your friends are. I can also teach you a few coping mechanisms to help you with your schizophrenia. There is also a high possibility of me prescribing you medication for you to take daily, the medication will help with the voices and if you have hallucinations. We'll start you off on a small dose and give it a few days once the side effects ware off a bit before weup the dose a little." Lightning nods and takes in the information, there's got to be more that Fang isn't telling her but she can understand why she hasn't mentioned it all at once.

"So once you're settl-." She's cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Can I come in?" Fang's eyes fly to the door and she glares. Cid is standing there with a smile aimed at them, he's wearing smart black dress pants with a white shirt with the top button un done , with a light grey tie hanging loosely around his neck. He's wearing smart and comfortable trainers that don't match the rest of his outfit. Cid walks into the room without being invited and saunters over to Lightning's desk. Closing the wardrobes and picking up a suitcase and putting it on the trunk on the way.

"Who the hell are you?"

He chuckles and leans on her desk next to the chair. "My names Raines, Cid Raines, and I'm assuming you're Lightning Farron." Lightning nods. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you." He sticks out his hand. "I'll be seeing you around, I'm a counsellor here after all. I'm sure we'll be seeing alot of eachother." His eyes wander over Lightning's body and she crosses her legs. She looks at Fang out of the corner of her eye, and she's glaring at him fiercely as he eyes her.

_**He's such an ass. I can tell with the way he's looking at you with that damn smirk. Punch his lights out Light. Haha, get it Light? Punch his **_**lights ou...**_** ah never mind you don't fucking get it.**_

She was tempted to punch him, and she wanted too, she really did, but she was here to get better and he worked here so that wouldn't look very good for her if she were to punch him. Ignoring the urge she holds out her hand and shakes his, Cid's hand linger a few seconds after she lets go.

He doesn't even get to say anything else because Fang's voice interrupts his.

"Good bye Raines." Fang's glare is gone and replaced with a hard stare. He nods and touches Lightning on her bicep softly, he sends her one final smile and a pointed look to Fang before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Lightning uncrosses her legs and swings the chair round so she can straddle it. "I take you don't like Cid."

_**Nope.**_

'**Not one bit sweetie, he was eying you. I don't think he's at all like what he appeared to be, better keep a closer eye on him.**

"I wasn't talking to you guys." Triple six chuckles and the woman sighs, she must remember next time she talks to them to ask her name. After all this time she still doesn't know it and it bugs Lightning to no end.

"I take it your talking to them?" Lightning nods slightly but doesn't elaborate further, they'll have time for that kind of talk in one of their sessions. "And no I don't like him. Raines that is. He's proven in the past he's not a nice man so if I were you I'd keep away from him. I really can't see how's a counsellor, he's not even very good with people, he comes across so fake and it irritates me so damn much."

"Okay, but what should I do if he comes to me? It's not like I can tell him to piss off. It'll make me look bad if I do."

_**Since when the fuck have you cared about appearing good in people's eyes?**_

Lightning ignores him and stands up from the chair and walks over to her chester drawers. She gets out her pyjamas, well red shorts and a white vest top to get changed into after dinner, while waiting for Fang to answer. "What's the time anyway, I haven't seen a clock anywhere in my room, or the building for that matter." Lightning asks, completely ignoring their earlier conversation about Cid.

"There's one in the reception and my office, I can go and check if you'd like but it can't be any later than eight am, nine at the latest." Fang goes to leave but is stopped as Lightning's quiet voice speaks up. Low and vulnerable, it's sounds so unlike her usual confident one. "Am I ever going to go home, or am I here forever like my father said."

'**Oh Sweetie.'**

Fang turns around slowly and looks at the young woman. She's leaning against the chester drawers and looking at her bare feet. She has a tear running down her cheek, and Fang feels a part of her inside hurt for the younger girl. She goes up to Lightning and puts a hand on her shoulder and uses the other to tilt her head up so she can look into her eyes. Fang's eyes stay on Lightning's as she brushes a tear of her cheek with her thumb. Lightning manages a teary smile and leans further back on the desk.

_**AAAAWW, you guys are so adorable...Wow, her eyes are so beautiful. **_

"No, you're not going to be here forever, just until you get better. You might even be out of here in a few months and then you can go back home with your sister." Lightning drops her smile and her eyes fall to the floor. "You won't be here long; as soon as you're fully recovered you can go home." Fang tries to get the upset and stubborn teenager to look at her but Lightning's head stays firmly planted where it is.

"I'll go and check the time; I'll be back in a few minutes. I may even get you a watch." Fang reluctantly leaves the upset girl and walks away. The door stays open again.

A few minutes later Lightning lifts her head up to an empty room. Plain and boring are the first words that run though her head. She stands straight and stretches her arms above her head, her back and shoulders crack making Lightning groan. Lightning drops her arms and sighs then collapses onto her bed. It's not as soft as her own bed but it'll have to do, if what Fang said was true she may not be here as long as she thought, so she's not going to have to get used to it. "Let's just get this day over with then start again tomorrow."

'**Sounds like a good idea sweetie, but you've still got the rest of the day. You haven't eaten any breakfast, you must be starving. Why don't you go and find the kitchen?**

_**Oh shut up a moment. I don't think the poor bugger is hungry, I think she's bored and needs fun. Why don't you go back to the colourful room with the other people? Maybe you can piss one of them off like that guy did earlier.**_

Lightning scoffs and rolls over to lie on her back. Her phone buzzes and she grabs it from under her pillow. She has a text from her best friend.

'Hey, how's the first hour in hell been?-Sen' Lightning chuckles and types her quick reply.

'Interesting so far, but I still want to go home.-Light'

'You're not missing much. I'm in Ms Harms' class now, such a BORE. It'd be so much better if you were here. Maybe I'll come and see you soon, in the next week or two once you're settled in.-Sen'

'Do they even allow that here?-Light'

'Yes of course they do, I was looking it up last night and they say if people visit you, like your family and friends it can help with _your_ recovery and better _their_ understanding of it.-Sen'

'Cool, I'll see you then, maybe you can bring Serah with you : )-Light'

'Maybe. Sorry L but I've got to go, Ms Harms wants my phone because apparently you're not allowed to use them during class. Who knew?-Sen'

'You're such an idiot. Bye.-Light'

Lightning switches off her phone and puts it back under her pillow. She sighs again and watches a moth fly around the light on the smooth ceiling. "Here." Fang walks back in and hands Lightning a watch. Lightning slips it on her wrist and checks the time. "Twenty past eight, you were right."

Fang chuckles. "I'm rarely wrong."

Lightning smiles at Fang and glances past her to the open door. "Am I allowed to leave the room when I want?" Fang sits down on the bed in her earlier position.

"During the day yes, as long as you have no other commitments, but you have to be in your room by eight, and lights out by nine. You're free to do what you want in that hour, whether it be use your electronics, read it doesn't matter. Dinner is at six we all have to head to the lunch hall to eat. So you have that to look forward to, maybe you'll even make some friends there." Lightning turns her head away and back to her pillow where he phone is hidden.

"I already have a friends, I don't need anymore."

"That may be so, but it'll be boring here for you in your free time if you have no one to talk to your own age. Of course I'll be around to talk to but I'm sure you'd prefer someone closer to your age to be friends with. Not that we aren't friends because we can be if you want." Lightning chuckles and leans down her elbows next to Fang.

"You sure do talk a lot don't you."

"Well I don't like the quiet. I like it when people talk and interact. It's who I am and I enjoy seeing it. At least try and make friends here. Think about it."

It wouldn't hurt her to get friends, but in the past she had 'friends' who just turned out to be back stabbing bitches. She never got over them, since they were her first real friends. The only friend she needs is Sen, but she's not here and that poses a problem for Lightning. She tries to remember what Serah said to her before she left, something like 'be nice' or whatever. She'll try for now, but if people turn nasty she's going to punch them.

"Okay. If I like them and they don't irritate me." Lightning lies down. She starts to miss Serah, and Sen even miss Harms who would be helping her now of giving her a word of comfort.

"Well I can't sit here all day, why don't I introduce you to some people?"

"Let's go."

_**Maybe that brown haired guy is there again. I really am starting to like the little guy.**_

'**Let's hope he doesn't start a fight with OUR Lightning shall we.'**

**AN: Again I'm so sorry for such a long wait, but my muse just decided to stop working and I couldn't think of what to write, but hopefully you like this chapter enough that you can forgive me for such a long wait. I really do feel bad about making you guys wait ages. **

**So, Lightning has finally gone into the facility and met Fang again. Wonder what's going to happen next, because she still has to deal with her first session with Fang, that will probably happen in a couple of chapters. And someone is going to make an appearance, guess you'll just have to wait and find out who that is going to be.**

**If you want something to happen I'm up for ideas if you guys have suggestions, I'd like to hear them.**

**What did you guys think of it? Did you like Lightning and Fang interactions, and how she deals with Lightning even if she hasn't got much of an attitude towards Fang? It's just getting started between them at the moment, but there will be a lot more of their interactions later.**

**Thanks so much for reading :D**

**Next chapter won't take so long, maybe.**

**Also I'm sorry that it's not very long. I thought that would be a good place to end it. See ya next time.**

**(Culd I ask you guys a favour? Would you read my original story, it's called hunter being hunted. There's a link on my profile if you want to read it. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought about it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

******(Triple six.)-MALE-bold and italic**

******(…)-FEMALE- bold and has apostrophes around it.**

******(…)-2********nd******** male-bold, italic and has apostrophes around it.**

******Enjoy :)**

"How could you let her do this to me...uh-I mean us? You know what Fang's like, she could very well ruin what I've worked so hard to achieve in this hell-hole by being friends with the girl. I should be the one to look after the Farron brat and you know it. You know Jihl, you know it should be in Fang's place, I can help 'cure' her. And with my reputation it'll give this place something to be proud of. I can do it if you'll let me, just say the word and I'll do it." Cid argued, as he was pacing in Jihl's office. He had walked in an hour ago and hadn't stopped ranting or pacing since. He was trying and failing miserably to make Jihl see that he's perfect for such a job.

While the man paces, Jihl is sitting behind her desk watching him pace and fume with great interest. She hadn't said a word to him since he arrived, and was rather enjoying watching him, he was acting strangely out of character and Jihl loved seeing him when he got so worked up. He smile widened as Cid resorted to cursing and throwing his arms about. Cid's step falters for a brief second as he notices the sly smile Jihl is directing his way.

She leans further back on her chair and tries to figure him out. He seems to now have an obsession with the 'Farron brat' as he's so nicely named her. She smirks as something clicks in her head, causing her to throw her head back and laugh at him. The mocking laugh angers Cid and he huffs, crossing his arms he stops his pacing to watch the mad woman.

"Take a seat before you get a headache." Jihl demanded when she's calmed down. He does, but with more attitude than necessary. Jihl pushes her thin framed glasses up her nose and holds back more laughing.

"What on Cocoon is so funny?" He asks angrily, searching his thoughts for anything he had said to humour her that much. She raises a delicate eyebrow at him and laughs some more.

Cid growls. He's had enough of the idiotic laughing and stands up to smack his hands down on her desk. Hard. The resounding bang snaps Jihl out of the laugh she was having and she once again becomes serious.

"Sit down Cid. I'm rather annoyed enough as it is already." Jihl smirks as the defeated man once again sits down. Mumbling insults at the floor, not being brave enough to say them while looking into her eyes.

"What are you planning Nabaat? Surely even you aren't going to put up with Fang and this preposterous idea." Jihl smirks and crosses her arms. Her feet list up and she places on the desk. Her glass of water clinking against her black heel as she shuffles around a bit.

"With Fang's past I'm not even sure why you're letting her work here." Cid continues his glare moving from the floor to the glass on the table.

"You do talk a lot of crap Raines. I'm amazed that Dysley hasn't had to have a 'talk' with you just yet about that." She over exaggerates a sigh and rubs her fingers over her temple. "No matter, I guess I'll be the one to explain a few things to you then. That is if your little arrogant mind will be able to comprehend it." Cid looks insulted and is ready to defend himself, but that won't end well. So he sucks it up and nods to Jihl for her to continue. "First of all, it was Dysley's idea to have Fang assigned to help Claire, not mine. He thinks that it will help his 'Grand plan' move along quicker if her makes them closer from the start."

Cid chuckles loudly, his earlier bad mood now gone. "What could that very old senile man be planning? I mean, he can't even leave his bed without help from his staff and a wheelchair. He's an idiot, it's his own fault really for getting in that accident so many years back." Cid tries to not look like he finds it funny, but it's hard for him to picture an old man like Dysley to be plotting and scheming a 'Grand plan'. "Ha grand plan my ass, he's too crazy old and helpless to be planning anything, let alone carrying it through. I'm actually envious of him with how well he's managed to run this place with all that's happened to him." Jihl sighs, getting annoyed again at Cid about everything and nothing. He really should learn to not read to much into things, it will only end up with him getting hurt again and causing herself a major headache.

She presses a button on the back of her desk and her assistant walks in a few seconds later." Could you get Raines here a drink? We've got a lot to discuss and I'm certain he'll want one sooner or later" The young girl nods her head and backs out of the room just as quiet as she had entered.

Jihl sighs and leans her elbows onto her desk. "Now, where to start..."

LENDING HAND X x X

Lightning holds in another groan as she flips over to the next page of the book she's browsing through. **'Stop fretting dear, it's only a book you can easily go and find another one.' **Lightning releases the groan. "It's not that easy, and I really cant be bothered right now." Lightning huffs out, getting annoyed. She ignores the curious looks she's getting from Fang and tries to read a bit further.

Fang had brought her back to the lounge/rec room so she could talk with some other people her own age. But Lightning argued with her saying that since she had only arrived here this morning that she would worry about making friends later. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone anyway. Fang had more or less agreed and they had sat down in the small library where Lightning had immediately picked up a book.

So far Lightning's manages to avoid most questions from Fang and had taken a seat on the black bean bag in the corner of the small library underneath a window. She had picked up the first book she had come across to help her with an excuse to not speak to anyone. It isn't even an interesting book, she's already bored wit it and she's only read a few pages so far. Fang tries to speak to her again and Lightning finally decides to listen to her.

"In the next few weeks try and think of how you want you room decorated. It can be anything you want, within reason of course. And I'll most likely make it happen for you." Lightning closes the book and hands it to Fang, who leans up to put it back in its place on the shelf.

"Does that mean that I could get a T.V or a sound system?"

_**Hell yeah bitches, time for some music up in here.**_

**'You really are starting to get on my nerves you know. Why don't you just fuck off for once.' **

_**Because I'm too awesome for me to just leave, and did I mention that my dear baby Lightning wants me here.**_

_Very feisty. _Lightning wonders with a small chuckle. Realising Fang had said something she looks back at her.

Fang grins widely, happy that she's found something to talk about that will interest the teenager. "I'll have to thin about the sound system, since you're not the only person living here so if we did get one you aren't aloud to have it playing loudly." Lightning's eyes gleamed at the prospect of making it more to her tastes. "I should be able to buy you a T.V, other people have got them so I can't see why you won't be able to. I could maybe even get you a couple of other things, a new wardrobe, shelves and if you'd kindly draw up a list I'd be happy to go and get you more stuff in your room so it''ll make it feel more like home for you."

Lightning continues to smile as she looks around the room. Her eyes seem to automatically drift over to the T.V area where a group of teenagers are playing some sort of RPG. It looks interesting from where she's sitting. From what she can hear she gathers that it's about a blonde haired boy, helping someone called a summoner on some sort of pilgrimage. Shaking her head she starts to tune out all of the other voices until it's completely silent.

Fang's grin is still in place when Lightning looks back to her carer again. She can't help but wonder why in hell Fang keeps smiling at her. And for some strange reason it's making Lightning want to smile back.

**_Aww you are such a darling light. I never knew you had it in you._ **Lightning blinks, trying to figure out what Triple Six is going on about.

**'You shouldn't have to worry about it Light. Remember to have fun while you here, even if it's only for a little while.'**

_**Of course she can worry, she's so amazing when she gets worked up, she also kicks some serious ass. It's very amusing to watch her snap.**_

**'Urghh.'**

_**Don't you start complaining dear Lightning, I've already got the woman hear going on about my 'un-gentlemenly behaviour', she's being a pain in my ass.**_

She ignores them, as she always does when they start to argue and stands up and browses through the shelves again. When Fang speaks up next it causes Lightning to freeze.

The high pitched beeping doesn't help it and Fang checks a device on her belt to tell her what room she's got to run to.

"I'll be back in a minute, I have to go and deal with Mark-_**That ought to be interesting-**_It shouldn't take too long, once we've calmed him down I'll be straight back. If you want me to? And remember, try and be nice." With a final small wave to Lightning, Fang leaves her alone.

With Fang's presence no longer with her Lightning starts to wonder why she had even left her room in the first place.

Having nothing else to do she starts to look at the bookshelves again. Looking through the fantasy section she comes across a book that looks interesting enough, she picks it out and settles down on a black bean bag. She glimpses at the cover and blurb briefly before opening it to the first page. She enjoys reading the book, and she makes it the fourth chapter before the book is rudely smacked out of her hands.

Lightning looks up. The girl can only be a year older than herself, she's taller too. The girl had long silver hair that's pulled up into a loose ponytail, and green eyes that are slanted inwards slightly making it look like her face is distorted and uncomfortable. Her face seems to sport a permanent frown and Lightning can't help but feel slightly annoyed at her because of that.

She isn't sure why the girl is so pissed at her maybe it's because she's new, or she's sitting in her seat. But those still aren't very good reasons to knock the book out of her hand. The girl gives up with just glaring and yanks Lightning off the bean bag by her leg and onto the hard carpeted floor. Lightning grunts when she smack the floor, her elbows sting with the impact. Her arms start to burn and she groans. She really didn't want to hit anyone, well okay ,maybe she does but it wouldn't be very good at the moment. Lightning brushes the dust of her trousers stands up, the sleeves of her jumper had scrunched up her arms so she straightens them out, before pulling her leg out of the girls grip and swings it upwards catching the girl on the nose. The unnamed girl staggers back and releases a growl. There's no blood spurting from her face which makes Lightning slightly disappointed.

**HA HA HA HA HA! Funny shit you're doing here babe. Keep going.**

Having enough of being pushed around the girl swings for Lightning, only to have her fist caught mid-swing by lightnings own hand. Lighting clenches the fist in her hand, smiling at the pain displayed on the taller girls face. "You are so lucky I've been told to be nice." She forces the girl back and she stumbles, her foot gets caught in the carpet and she smack into a bookcase.

The books fall onto her and she growls. Lightning ignores the growl, the laboured breathing and angry eyes, not making a threat out of the girl, so she feels no need to get angry about it. The unnamed girl flicks them off herself and stalks back to Lightning. She stands an inch away from her face, her heavy breathing grating at Lightning's eardrums. The breathing starts to irritate Lightning and she narrows her eyes, her fists clench and unclench several times while she tries to calm down.

There's a light cackle and a small thump from behind them. "Come off it Jess, just walk away and go back to that asshat ya call brother. I'm sure he's waiting for you sweetie, and on the upside he's already restrained." Another girl puts a hand on the now blushing girls shoulder and shoos her away. Jess happily leaves the awkward situation before the mysterious girl says something else to embarrass her.

"Make sure to tell him _how_ you want it. He's not too bright, ya may have to do it yourself." The girl calls out to Jess with a smile as she walks away. Oh well, so much for not embarrassing her any more. Lightning can see the girls ears burn and holds back a laugh.

Lightning smirks. "Thanks." She huffs out, pleased for the interruption but also wishing she could pummel Jess, even a little bit. "What was her problem anyway?"

The girl shrugs, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. "There is no problem...well if you don't count the strange obsession with her brother, extremely short fuse, and the fact that she's about one ass fuck away from a mental break down." Lightning smiles. Her anger vanishing as if it wasn't even there.

"Lightning." The girl gives her a confused look. "It's my name."

"Ah, cool name. Mines Adrianna, but call me Aid, or Ri." Adrianna smiles as she walks closer to Lightning. "Give me your hand." Lightning does and Adrianna shakes it then bends down to pick up the book that Lightning was reading.

When Adrianna straightens up Lightning gets a closer look at her. She has short cropped blonde hair framing her slightly thin and pale face. Her blue eyes stand out and are nearly as beautiful as her own. She's wearing a deep blue tank top underneath a studded leather jacket that's rolled up to her elbows revealing a tattoo down her left arm, and silver bracelets on both of her wrists. The bracelets seems to be hiding several scars that adorn her wrists, Lighting tries to not let her eyes linger there for too long. On her feet are nearly new black converse trainers, and skin tight black jeans hug her legs. The girl brushes her hair behind her ear and Lightning is surprised to find her ear decorated with many different studs and hoops, all of them different dark colours.

"You like?" Adrianna asks as she puts her hands into her pockets, and winks at Lighting. Lightning raises an eyebrow as Adrianna's shirt rides up and reveals four different coloured belts around her waist. "Don't even question it, I think it looks cool so I do it." Adrianna states with a light chuckle.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Lightning protests.

"Yeah, 'course girly, and I can see the future." Adrianna smiles widely at Lightning who is now more interested in the book that's in her hands.

She flicks through the pages as she walks back over to the black bean bag to continue reading.

Adrianna wines as she follows Lighting. "Aww come on girl, you can't seriously make me leave now, I just got here. And besides I'm very fun to be around." Adrianna plops down next to Lightning on the bean bag and lifts her head up so she can peer over the book and read the pages. "Did I mention I'm very entertaining."

_**Oh I bet you are dear, very entertaining indeed.**_

Lightning smiles as Adrianna's hair hangs over the pages making it difficult for her to read them.

"I see you've made a friend already Lightning." Lightning's head shoots up and Adrianna spins around almost tripping over her foot, to see Fang with her hand resting on her hip.

Lightning doesn't focus on Fang, she focus' more on the blurry figure behind her. It look like a man in a suit holding out a pale gloved hand. In his hand is a blood red rose, the petals gliding to the floor, like everything is in slow motion. She watches the petals as they fall, they drift so slowly she looks at Fang for a second and she seems sped up. Lightning rubs her hands over her eyes when she removes her hands he's gone, she thinks she'll draw him later, then maybe it'll help figure out who he is. She has a feeling she already knows, but she can't quite place him. For the moment she drops it and watches Fang and Adrianna.

"Hey Fang, I'm not so sure about the friend thing though, she's a bit touchy about that." Adrianna taps her index finger against her chin and pretends to look like she's thinking. "...Maybe a lot touchy about it. Anyway, I'll be seeing you Fang, I've got to go and check on Cha-uh-someone." Fang smiles at the girl.

"Okay, and make sure you tell 'someone' that I said hi." Adrianna rubs the back of her neck and leans forward with a smile.

"Of course I will, what do ya take me for. Some crazed idiot?" Adrianna asks Fang with a smile on her face, but Fang could see the seriousness underlining the question she was asking.

"I know you're not an idiot. But get going, you don't want to keep 'someone' waiting." Fang grins as she walks over to Lightning and sits on the floor by her legs.

"I'll see ya around Lightning?"Adrianna asks Lightning hopefully.

Lightning nods.

"Good." Adrianna smiles and winks at Lightning then leaves, swaying her hips more than Lightning thinks she usually does.

Triple six wolf whistles. _**Damn.**_

"She seems interesting." Lightning says after a couple minutes. Fang shuffles back and leans her arm on the bean bag.

"She is, I think you two will get along fine." Lightning snorts. "Then again it's up to you, you don't have to be friends with her but it'll help you. And she's a nice girl, she's very sweet, if a bit flirty sometimes, also she's a very good judge of character so you can't be as bad of a person that you think you are." Fang grins and crosses her legs. Seemingly proud of herself for some reason.

Lightning sighs. "Okay, I'll try but I'm not promising anything. And you're right, she does seem nice" She closes the book and puts it on her lap. Her head falls back onto the bean bag making her lie down, she folds her arms over her stomach and looks up at the ceiling. Lightning frowns. She's starting to relax here, even if it's only been a few hours, but for some reason she can't help it. It's like everyone here is so calming and you can't help but feel their calmness sweep over you.

Her fingers entwine and she starts to fidget.

"Are you alright Lightning?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey, when can I get breakfast? I'm starving." Fang nods and stands up, she brushes her trousers and puts her hands into her jeans pockets.

'I'll take you there now." Fang waits for Lightning to stand up before holding out her hands for the book. Lightning hands it over and watches Fang with curiosity as she reaches on top of the shelf and pulls out a slip of red paper and slides it in-between the pages that Lightning's on. Lightning smiles at Fang, she reaches out for the book but Fang shakes her head. "You can come back for it later after you've eaten. It'll still be here."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now follow me." Fang slides the book back in place and starts to walk off, Lightning trailing behind.

Ten minutes later they are sitting in the lunch hall, Lightning eating her breakfast with Fang watching her and drinking her coffee. It didn't irk Lightning that she was being watched, but it did when people started whispering about her and Fang, and even saying ridiculous things about her sister. Saying a lot of crap that is slowly starting to piss her off.

"Did you hear about her, I heard she put her sister in the hospital." One snarky girl whispers. Lightning can almost picture her glaring at the back of her pink head with her hand over her mouth while whispering to her 'friends', as if she thinks that'll make it harder for Lightning to hear her.

**'Pay no attention to them, talk to Fang.'**

"Really? I heard it was her dad, because what I've heard about those sisters that's the last thing she wants to do to her." Says snarky girl number two, with confusion but with no less bitchiness.

**'Block them out sweetie.'**

"No way, you heard that too. I thought she was making that up." Snarky girl number three says. "With how much crap she spouts out I'm surprised half of its true. But look at her, if her sister looks half as bad as what she does would you be able to resist fucking her?"

**'Don't listen, ignore them.' **Says the woman, feeling the pressure rising in Lightning. The woman starts to panic, knowing there's nothing she can apart from talking.

_**Ignore her and listen to me. **_He orders her, Lightning can almost picture him as a general in the army and her as one of his subordinates getting yelled at. **_They're such picks, how about you get some payback? You know, hurt them, if this was your old school you wouldn't hesitate, you'd just fucking do it. So do it! Stop being such a fucking coward and protect your sister like you promised her._**

**'Wait Lightning don't. Calm down'**

_**Too late.**_

Triple six cackles loudly. The sound echoes through her head, accompanied by the sight of her sisters screaming face, and what that horrible girl would be doing to her.

Lightning growls, and tightens her grip on the plastic fork in her hand. She fantasises about running over to the ass-hole that just badmouthed her sister, and shoving it through her eye. The feeling of the blood running over her hand and the sound of the girls screaming, would be like music to her ears. The feeling of kicking her about and the laughter she would emit as she crunched her head under her shoe, over and over again. The thought brings a malicious smile to her face and she picks up the plastic knife in her other hand. The noise and chatter fades out from her head, all she can hear now is triple six' chanting, screaming at her to do it. Her feet press against the floor, ready to stand.

"What's your favourite colour?" Lightning blinks and looks around, confused. Her eyes spot Fang, she looks concerned, and a bit puzzled at the lack of response she's getting.

"Uhh...What?" Lightning blinks again.

_**Nooooooo! You're such a bitch, how dare you. Go and hit her.**_

Lightning winces, she hates making him mad, but she's kind of happy that she hadn't stabbed the bitch. "I said what's your favourite colour? So I can at least have an idea what colour you want your room." Fang smile instantly calms Lightning, the evil cackling and her rather morbid thoughts slowly disappear, leaving a numb feeling in her forehead and at the back of her skull.

**'Good girl sweetie, just keep calm. Do NOT let that ass hole get to you, you know Serah would be upset if you hurt someone, and I'm not just saying that to annoy or upset you. I'm saying it because she **_**would**_** get upset over it, which would make you more disappointed in yourself.'**

Lightning listens to the advice and stares at her plate, trying to keep her anger in check. Lightning's confused at the feelings running through her. She's not sure whether to be frustrated with herself for thinking such things, or disappointed for not following through with her thoughts, and she's even upset about triple six's' declaration that she would be breaking her promise to Serah.

"Lightning?"

"Uh..Red, maybe blue. I'm not quite sure yet." Fang nods. Lightning decides to watch her. She's still smiling like an idiot. Lightning raises her arms above her head to stretch, Fang's smile drops and her eyes narrow.

"Why is there blood on your jumper ?" Fang raises an eyebrow and leans onto the table and lifts Lightning arm up to look at her elbow." What happened while I was away?" Lightning turns her arm, _she's right, there is blood on my elbows. Maybe that happened when Jess dragged me of my seat. _She puts them back on the table and picks her knife and fork back up to finish cutting up her sausage.

"Not much really, I just started reading." Fang scoffs but doesn't question it and takes another sip of her coffee. "It's true Fang, just drop it." Lightning says when Fang raises an eyebrow sceptically.

"Okay, but I'm going to need someone to have a look at it. Even if it's not very bad." Lightning sighs. It's not bad at all, it's just a little bit of blood not much to worry about.

"Fine lets go, now." Lightning drops her knife and fork onto the tray and pushes away from the table. She follows Fang as she walks out of the lunch hall.

"When will my first meeting be? What's going to happen?" Lightning asks as she pushes the door and holds it open as Fang walks through.

"Thanks. And your first meeting will be with me in two days. It's just going to be me finding out basic information from you, about you. Also your school life, you can tell me about this Sen that I've heard about." Lightning smiles, she'd love to talk about Sen. She enjoys talking about her. "Then in a couple of weeks we could try a small group sessions if that's alright with you." They walk up to another hallway and take a flight of stairs to the end of the corridor, there's several rooms on either side of them, be it left or right.

Fang holds open another door for Lightning and they end up in to be some sort of waiting room, its white with orange swirls and patters along the walls. In the centre of the room there's a small table, there books of all different genres sitting in piles on the table. Around the table there's a couple of black cushioned chairs, with the same pattern on them that's on the wall, only it's in yellow. There's four windows lining a wall and underneath each window is a black sofa. A few people are sitting in the waiting room, there's a girl reading a book and another three people sitting on a sofa talking to a guy with bright blue hair.

A member of staff is sitting on a chair by the table flicking through her phone, her gaze only lifting to briefly glance at Lightning and Fang. Her eyes linger on Fang for a second longer before looking back at her phone.

Lightning shrugs and crosses her arms. She thinks the groups sessions over, in some ways she'd rather to just talk to Fang in one on one sessions, but then Serah comes into her head. Then it changes because a group session might help her recover faster then she could go home quicker.

"Give me some time to mull it over." Lightning states.

Fang walks away from Lightning and over to a white door and knocks. She beckons over Lightning so she can answer her while waiting for someone to open the door.

"You have about a week or two...say ten days to think about it. So take your time, but in my experience I always think it's better for the patient to get involved in a group session every once in a while."

"I'll think about it. Will there be anyone in the group that are like me?"

Fang opens her mouth but closes it as the door opens. "Hello Fang." Lightning's draw drops.

_**This day just keeps getting better and better, who would've guessed that she worked here...**_

"And Lightning. It's nice to see you." Lightning picks her jaw off the floor and follows Fang into the room, Fang tells her to take a seat on the bed while Fang sits down on a seat to the left of the bed.

"Sorry to be here so early in the day, but Lightning here has somehow hurt her arms."

"It's no problem Fang, I'm happy to do it." The girl sits down on the chair and tucks her black hair behind her ear as she types something up on the computer. She spins around in her chair, her light brown eyes sparkle a she looks at the teenager. "Now lets have a quick look shall we. Could you pull of your jumper for me?" Lightning does it and puts it on the bed by her legs

"Thanks for this Lebreau."

"You really need to stop apologizing, it is my job after all." Lightning raises an eyebrow. She thought the last time they had met that she owned a bar. It doesn't quite fit her working here, as a nurse or even a doctor. Lebreau scoots the chair over and looks over the shallow grazes and cuts and shakes her head. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I didn't even notice it." Lebreau puts Lightning's arm down to pick up the other one. This one is worse because its been grazed up on the underside of her forearm.

"I don't believe that one bit. Now tell me how it happened, I don't care if you don't think it's not important, but it is to me. No matter how stupid or silly it is I want to know, I'm not going to make fun of you or laugh at you." Lebreau's eyes go gentle and she smiles at the stubborn teenager. "Would it be better if Fang wasn't sitting in here." Lightning raises an eyebrow. "Some people find it easier to tell me things if it's only us two in the room. So, would it be better or would you still not tell me?"

"She's okay where she is. As I said it's fine." Lebreau sighs.

"Would you mind sitting out in the waiting area for a minute while I talk to Lightning?"

"Not at all. Come and get me when you want me to come back in." Fang smiles at her then leaves the room, the door closing softly behind her.

"Now tell me what happened, and don't say nothing, or that I won't care because I will." Lebreau crosses her arms and legs and leans back in her chair . She sits there watching Lightning carefully, she does want to know but she doesn't want to push the issue.

"It was just some girl, she was pissed off at me. I don't know why, she just was. She grabbed me once she had knocked the book I was reading out of my hand, and pulled me onto the floor. Scratching up my arms as she does. It stung for a while but I forgot about it after a couple minutes so I didn't bother to say anything...See, it's not a big deal." Lebreau smiles at Lightning, happy that Lightning trusted her enough to tell her.

But she feels upset, and it has nothing to do with Eden Facility or her work, it has to do with Lightning not remembering her. She should have expected it but it still felt strange. It's not like she expected to be remembered but it would have been nice.

"Thanks for telling me honey, I appreciate it. Now stay still while I put this cream on it. It'll be better in the next day or two." Lebreau opens a bag underneath her computer desk and pulls out a thin blue tube. She puts a dab on her finger before sliding over to Lightning to rub it on her elbow and down her forearm. She does the same to the other then puts the tube back in the bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem honey. And by any chance did this girl have long silver hair. It looks nearly look white and was she pale?" Lightning nods. "She's Jess, she always causes trouble with the new patients here. She tries to make her self known in bad way, but it's best not to pay any attention to her. She'll only try to start a fight. And that's one thing you don't want here. Your lucky to have Fang, she's amazing here. Speaking of, I'll ask her to come in and I could tell her what you told me, or you can go and continue what you were doing before you came here." Lightning stands up from the bed, Lebreau hands her her jumper and opens the door so she can leave.

Fang stands up when it opens and walks over to greet them.

"You all done in there now?"

"Yep, it's all finished. Now get out of here, I don't want to keep you any longer." Lightning smiles and crosses her arms.

"Lets go then, we still have to go and get your book" Fang says to Lightning.

"Okay."She peers behind her shoulder when she and Fang reach the door. "It was nice seeing you again Lebreau." Lightning turns around and smiles at Fang as she hold the door open for her.

"Are you sure that no one has touched the book, it was getting interesting and I want to finish it." Lightning speeds her walk up, making Fang have to speed up her own so she can direct her where to go.

"I'm positive. That's why I put the card in it." Lightning nods.

They arrive at the lounge/ rec room and there's more people in here now. Lightning guesses about eighty if not more. All of the seats are taken and everyone seems to be in some sort of group. _Great, because everyone know how easy it is to join a clique. _She pushes past someone on her way to where Fang had put the book, and she's right, it's still there. She picks it up from the shelf and puts it under her arm.

"Can I go back to my room Fang?" Lightning looks over her shoulder and Fang is leaning against a shelf about a foot away.

"If you want, you don't really have anything to do today." Fang grins and leads her out of the room. They get to her room within a couple of minutes. Fang opens the door for her and she leans against the door frame and watches Lightning walk in.

"Thanks Fang, I think I want to be by myself now. Could you come and get me when its time for dinner." Lightning asks. She falls back on her bed and reaches underneath her pillow for her phone.

"Okay, I'll be back up to get you for lunch. See you in a couple of hours."Fang pauses for a moment, her hand runs through her messy hair. "Do you want me to give you my mobile number? In case you need me for anything." Lightning holds out her phone to Fang. Fang grins and adds in her contact details. "Call me for anything okay, if you need me I'm here." Fang gives the phone back and walks out, waving at Lightning when she gets to the doorway.

_**Thank go she's gone, I was starting to wonder if she was ever going to leave. But thank fuck that she did, she was starting to get annoying.**_

"Shut up."Lightning grumbles.

_**Since when did you get so soft babe. **_Lightning closes her eyes and when they reopen that figure is standing at the foot of her bed, a dead rose in his hands. His eyes are two different colours, one's gold the others green, an odd combination but it suits him. He has a grin on his thin pink lips and his tongue pokes out, almost like a snake would do.

_**' Hello dear, it's nice to finally meet you. I've been trying so hard to talk to you but our dear Desiree wouldn't let me. Such an odd woman that one, but she is amazing, which is something I can't say about Triple six, or as I like to call him 'Devil'.'**_

"Hey girl. I knew I'd find you here." Lightning looks to her bedroom door. Adrianna's standing there smiling, and back to the end of her bed. He's gone, she really wishes he'd stop doing that.

_Desiree?_

**'Yes dear?'**

_Is that really your name?_

_**'It is, do you like it?**_

_I do but I keep wondering why you didn't tell me it sooner._

_**'Well I-'**_

"Who are you talking to girly?" Adrianna has moved to her desk now and is sitting on it. Lightning narrows her eyes.

"Why are you in my room, I never said you could come in." Adrianna laughs and swings her legs. Thumping them against the wood.

"I know you didn't, but I was getting bored watching you talk to your self." Lightning growls, her irritation building up from nowhere.

"I wasn't talking to myself." She states through clenched teeth. Her fists ball at her sides and grip into her blanket. She tries to control it but her breathing is getting quicker. She stares at Adrianna, her legs have stopped moving and she's looking at Lightning with concern.

"Ah, I get it now. Sorry girly, I didn't mean to offend ya, I didn't know." She hops from the desk and skips over to Lightnings bed where she sits down. Lightning lets go of the blanket and watches her as she lies down and folds her hands behind her head.

"Nice room you got here, mines a shit heap. And it's so small, you're lucky your rooms so big." Lightning snorts, Adrianna looks up at her and grins. "You don't get it do you? You have the best care worker here, an awesome room. And everybody knows your name, you're like some sort of celebrity, but for the fucking life of me I can't figure out why. There's nothing special about you, your parents have boring menial jobs, and your just a normal teenager, well with a few problems but who hasn't got problems?" She looks at Lightning as if she should answer, but continues a second later. "There's nothing that makes you stand out from the rest of us, well maybe your hair. Is it even real or have you dyed it, 'cause it looks dyed girl." Adrianna stretches her arms up, the bracelets around her wrist jingle.

"Of course it's not dyed, it's completely natural." Adrianna laughs. "And the celebrity thing, I don't know why either, but I guess it can't be important can it. And how can you class me as a celebrity just because everyone knows my name, you need to be good at something to be a celebrity that everyone loves. Not me, the most I'm good at is being strange." Lightning lies down next to her, their arms brushing gently.

Adrianna laughs again and leans up on her elbow to look down at Lightning. "Me too." She gets up and Lightning watches her pace her fingers tapping on her stomach "We can't sit in here all day, let's go do something."She gasps dramatically. "I know, we can go to the games room." She bounds over to Lightning and grabs her wrists. "Well don't just sit there girly, we've got stuff to do."

She drags Lightning out of her room and down to the rec room. They walks straight through, some guy yells out Adrianna's name but she breaks into a run to leave the room quicker.

"Who was calling you?"

"No one important." Lightning scoffs. "Okay fines, let's just call him my ex-no-good-sister-fucking-back-stabbing-asshat-jer k-of-a-boyfriend." Lightning laughs and picks up her speed as they run though the hallways. "Here we are." Adrianna states. She pushes open double red door into a room. And just like she had said it's a games room. It's got a table for card games, a pool table, table tennis, a foosball table, pin ball machine and a few other crappy games that Lightning can't remember the names of. Adrianna drags Lightning over to the pool table and takes a pool cue from a guys hand, she ignores him telling her that they're playing a game.

"So, who's going to break?" Adrianna says slowly as she walks around the table so she's standing next to Lightning. Adrianna glares at the two guys until he hands over the cue to Lightning. She takes it from his rough tan hands and smiles at him.

"Ri?" Said girl looks at her. "How about we play foosball instead, and let the guys finish their game?"

When finished speaking she watches her, waiting for some kind of reaction, but she doesn't get a normal one, nope she gets a totally Adrianna kind of reaction. She looks grossed out but smirks and says. "No, the game is grotesque. Twenty armless men joined by the waist by a a bar of steel. Forced to play football for eternity. Ah, hello human-rights violation right there girl." Adrianna laughs when she finishes and rests her hands on the back of her neck. "I'm just fucking with ya. 'Course I'll give ya a game. Just to let ya know , I kick ass at this game, no I rule this game. So get ready to get your ass whipped girly 'cause you're gonna lose" Lightning laughs and hands the cue back to the guy she took it form as does Adrianna.

One hour later...

"Noooo, what sorcery is this? You witch you must have cheated. I never lose." Adrianna dramatically states with a frown as she's lying under the foosball table checking for any problems. Lightning is standing by her feet with a proud smile on her face. She sighs and lies down on the floor next to the table so she can watch Adrianna.

"Aww did ass kicker get her ass kicked." Lightning gloats

"No she did not. I demand a rematch."Adrianna says loudly.

"Denied." Lightning smirks when Adrianna thump her head, obviously forgetting that she is in fact lying underneath something. "You're an idiot." Adrianna frowns.

"Am not." She grumbles when she climbs out from under the table.

"Okay, you may have won this time, but it was beginners luck."

"Three times in a row?" Adrianna huffs and walks over to the pool table. They take a seat on it and Adrianna taps a light that's hanging above them. She doesn't bother answering Lightning's question, and instead closes her eyes and starts to hum to her self. Lightning closes her eyes as well.

They're silent for nearly ten minutes before Lightning's curiosity gets the better of her."Ri?"

"Hmm?" Adrianna sits up and crosses her legs to give Lightning her full attention.

"Why are you In this place?" Adrianna frowns and looks passed Lightning's shoulder. Lightning gets the feeling she doesn't want to talk about it, but she's curious so she asks her again.

"Fine. It's not a very big deal. I have Bulimia nervosa." Lightning raises an eyebrow. "It's an eating disorder. Basically I fast for a while then I eat a lot of food, mostly what's bad for me, then I throw it all up. That's the simplest way I can explain it,." Adrianna shudders. "The throwing up is the bad part, I hate it, but I have to do it. But I'm getting better, slowly. Maybe I'll be able to go back home soon, it's not that I don't like it here, because I do. It's just I miss my family, and it's extremely frustrating to only see them on the weekends when they're off work and college.

"How long have you been here?"

Adrianna chuckles. "About a year and a half now, as I said I'm slowly getting better." She laughs bitterly. "They said when I first got here that I would be able to go home soon, but I never did and now here I am. And Cid isn't making it easier, I think he thinks that he's a fucking genius just because he's rich and apparently good at his job. Which let me tell you why that is bullshit. He hasn't got a fucking clue what to do with me, and he's been working with me for nearly a year since my other care worker was fired. He always does the same thing, and if I'm honest, I hate him and his arrogant ass. I also think he's the reason I'm still in this place, with his way of helping me recover it might even take a few more years before I leave." Adrianna hops off the pool table and leans against it, tapping her foot on the ground to match her heart beat.

"Cid? As in black hair, tall and too far up his own ass?" Adrianna giggles.

"That's him alright. Hey girly ya got the time, there isn't a clock in here." Lightning nods and check her watch.

"Its half ten."

"Awesome, only half hour left. Its going to be so awesome, Chase is going to kick Ticks ass."

"What the heck are you on about. And who the heck are Chase and Tick?" Adrianna laughs and jumps away from the table, then spins around on her heel stopping when her eyes find Lightning's.

"Sorry 'bout that, I forgot that your new. These two guys are gonna play a game, they always do this time of the day, they're competitive and we get bored easily so why not? Anyway Chase nearly all the time wins so Tick keeps tryin' ta best him. They come up with different things to compete against and you don't find out what it is until it happens. Most of the time it's just stupid things like who can steal the most things from the staff before someone notices, that's why all the staff have their things strapped to their belts now. Fuck it was funny last time they did that, Tick got so close to taking Fangs glasses while they were on her head. But the guy had to tick, so naturally Fang spun around and grinned at him, obviously she had figured out what he was trying to do, but it was still funny as fuck. What do you wanna do for half hour?" Lightning shrugs, not caring as long as it keeps her busy.

"How about we go see Chase, he's cool you'll like him." She walks off without Lightning giving her answer.

**Hi guys/girls, I'm back, you miss me? Anyways, what you think? I hope you liked Ri, I thought I'd use her so Lightning can have a friend that's not a complete ass. I wonder what Dysley's planning and what went on in Fang's past, and it can't be very good if Raines knows, can it?**

**I'll try and do their first session next chapter, maybe then they'll have a chance to talk and get to know each other better.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys/girls I really appreciate it and I love you all for reading. I hope you liked it :).**

**Bye**

**Lia**


End file.
